Luna de sangre
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: Se bajan del Impala y el débil resplandor de una luna de sangre se derrama sobre sus cabezas. Dean sabe que no son buenas noticias, pero han luchado en peores batallas. Es ahora o nunca. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

La historia es un regalo para Hermione Drake: beta inmejorable, increíble amiga y mejor persona. ¡Felicidades! Ojalá sigamos celebrando juntas tu cumpleaños durante muchos años.

El fic está ubicado en la temporada diez. Ya sabéis: Marca de Caín, Dean un poco gilipollas... Está casi terminada, salvo por los últimos repasos.

No puedo acabar estas notas sin darle las gracias a Heiko. Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar, a superarme cada día, a no conformarme y a sacar esta historia adelante.

Espero que la disfrutéis :)

* * *

 _Hazme subir para respirar_

 _el oxígeno líquido en tus labios._

 _Quiero dormir para despertar_

 _en un universo paralelo_

 _un refugio en otra dimensión._

 _(Llévame muy lejos, Amaral)_

LUNA DE SANGRE

Roja, oscura, como un infierno.

Se bajan del Impala y el débil resplandor de una luna de sangre se derrama sobre sus cabezas. Dean sabe que no son buenas noticias, pero han luchado en peores batallas. Es ahora o nunca. Cargan las pistolas con las balas de raíz de cicuta y plomo que Sam ha preparado y dejan que la noche les engulla. Dean se sumerge en el bosque, respiración controlada y el gatillo a un milímetro del disparo. Sam le sigue con el mismo modus operandi mientras la humedad amortigua el sonido de sus zancadas. Se desplazan en perfecta sincronización, con la oscuridad pisándoles los talones. A Dean, el pulso le repiquetea en las sienes a mil doscientos latidos por segundo, pero adora estos momentos: la adrenalina, la tensión, los sentidos aguzados hasta el punto del delirio. Cuando llegan al límite de la maraña de árboles y matorrales, divisan la cueva.

Dean contiene el aliento mientras se acerca despacio. La entrada no tiene nada de particular salvo el pequeño montón de hojas secas, castañas y bellotas.

Lo han encontrado. Mabon.

Le hace una seña a su hermano para que eche un vistazo por los alrededores mientras él se mete en la boca oscura y angosta. No es cuestión de que el hijo de perra se la juegue y los deje encerrados a los dos en la cueva. La pequeña luz de la linterna crea sombras inquietas sobre las paredes y salientes de piedra mientras camina. La gruta es bastante profunda y hay tramos por los que a duras penas consigue pasar. La imagen de una ratonera le viene a la cabeza. Poco a poco, el olor a moho y tierra mojada se intensifica, y con él la impresión de que se está acercando a algo. El instinto le zumba en los oídos, resonando con los ecos de cada paso. Avanza con la sensación de peligro vibrándole en la piel, con los músculos rígidos, preparados para la acción. De repente, la respiración se le acelera. Está ahí, lo sabe, casi puede sentirlo, le retumba en las venas, en la marca abrasadora de su brazo, y entonces lo ve, una sombra, muy rápido, se mueve, y Dean corre, la pistola en alto, la linterna desbocada y en los labios la promesa de meterle una bala en el cráneo (diez desaparecidos, diez desaparecidos…). Disparar y después preguntar. Corre a toda velocidad, sorteando las esquinas, agachándose a base de reflejos, escucha un rasgueo insistente delante de él, un poco más, lo tiene a un instante, está ahí, apunta… y de pronto, un calambre le escala por la pierna, un chispazo blanco y un dolor intenso en la base del cráneo. Siente que se derrumba, que cae, polvo en la lengua, una sombra que se acerca. Espirales que se cruzan, fuego y reflejos.

Y después, oscuridad.

Presiente un golpe en la frente. Otro. Y finalmente el tercero consigue traspasar el muro de sopor que le envuelve el cerebro. El cuarto lo nota completo, lleno de nudillos y de "venga, levanta de una vez". Se remueve mientras le invade la sensación de que un burrito en mal estado quiere escaparse de su estómago. Intenta abrir los ojos y el dolor de cabeza que tenía agazapado entre las náuseas y la confusión se abalanza sobre él en picado. Mierda. Se retuerce. La muerte empieza a ser un estado deseable. Utiliza la mano a modo de escudo sobre su cara, hay luz por todos lados, brillante, insoportable. Y entonces, aparece el rostro de Sam.

—Joder, tienes una pinta horrible. —Dean se incorpora como puede mientras hace un esfuerzo titánico por no caerse sobre los cojines del sofá (¿un sofá?)—. Ya veo que se os complicó la noche. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Jonathan?, ¿se ha recuperado de la pierna?

¿Jonathan?, ¿quién coño es Jonathan? Se pasa las manos por el pelo y echa un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de reorientarse en el espacio-tiempo. Está rodeado de paredes de madera, de olor a café recién hecho, y de varios sillones que, por una vez, no parecen salidos de un vertedero. Frente a él, una televisión como las que tiene la gente en su casa (plana, enorme y sin límite de tiempo en función del dinero). Sam, en el otro lado de la habitación, se dedica a pulular por una cocina, abriendo y cerrando armarios como si de verdad en ellos hubiera algo de comida. Dean empieza a preocuparse de verdad. No tiene ni idea de dónde está, pero lo que tiene claro es que ya no está en Arizona ni en el motel "Red Rock". Se levanta del sillón y ve, horrorizado, que de las paredes de ese supuesto salón cuelgan fotografías, rifles familiares y pósters antiguos de sus grupos favoritos de rock. ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! Las manos comienzan a sudarle y la preocupación se transforma en algo parecido a la angustia. Los rostros sonrientes de Bobby, John, Sam, y de otros tantos amigos le persiguen por la habitación. No sabe si esconderse, salir corriendo o pegarse un golpe para volver a caer medio muerto al suelo.

Estaba Mabon y la cueva y los diez desaparecidos y, y, y… "¡¿Dónde estoy?!".

—Sam… —dice, bastante acojonado por la posible respuesta—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?, ¿qué ha pasado?

Su hermano le contesta por encima del ruido de cacharros que trae y lleva de un lado a otro.

—Ni idea, acabo de llegar a casa —"¡casa!, ¿qué casa?, ¿de qué cojones está hablando?"—, pero presumo que Jonathan y tú fuisteis al pueblo, acampasteis en la barra del Roadhouse, le disteis la noche a la pobre Sandy y os quedasteis a medio camino del coma etílico sobre las tres de la mañana. Por cierto, tío, la cocina está que da asco.

Sam parece desistir de lo que sea que hacía en la cocina y se acerca hasta él cargado con una taza de café. Lo ve caminar, sonriente, como si no pasara nada. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Dean está a punto de sufrir un cortocircuito, un infarto cerebral o alguna cosa peor. Y sí, su cara debe de ser la definición del pánico porque, cuando Sam está lo suficientemente cerca, le pone una mano en el hombro y le suelta un "oye, ¿estás bien?"

Pues no, joder, no está bien, ¿vale? NO. ESTÁ. BIEN.

—Anda, tómate el café, a ver si te amanecen las pocas neuronas que has dejado con vida.

Dean, en medio del paroxismo, coge la taza por puro acto reflejo y permanece de pie, inmóvil, mientras su hermano alcanza el portátil y se sienta en uno de los sillones. Sam extiende dos kilómetros de piernas sobre la mesa de centro y se pone a teclear. Dios, tienen una mesa de centro. Al cabo de un rato, Sam vuelve a hablar:

—Oye —extrañado—, ¿no quieres saber qué es lo que me quería enseñar ayer Cas?

Dean sacude la cabeza. Todo le da vueltas, los recuerdos pasan a toda velocidad como tirados de un hilo invisible, uno detrás de otro, el golpe, las balas, la cueva. Y de pronto, surgen las conexiones, lo entiende todo. Sonríe, se relaja. ¡Qué cabrón!

—Vale, Jimmy Fallon. —Mano en el pecho, cabeza baja y sonrisa de "me lo he ganado"—. La broma ha sido cojonuda, ha estado muy bien, en serio. Tengo que reconocer que me lo he tragado completamente y que por una vez has superado al maestro. Estoy muy impresionado. —Echa un último vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Cómo has conseguido la casa?, ¿lo has hecho tú sólo en una noche o te ha ayudado Cas?, ¿dónde estamos? Y lo más importante: ¿qué pasó al final con Mabon?

Sam, sin embargo, no cede. Le mira fijamente, ceño fruncido y expresión de desconcierto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿me estás vacilando?

Dean se cabrea.

—Eh, no tiene ni puta gracia. Hace más de diez minutos que ha dejado de tener gracia.

Y la confusión de su hermano da paso a la indignación.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Te metiste algo anoche? —Cierra el ordenador.

Lo peor de todo es que Sam habla en serio. Lo nota en esa línea vertical que se le ha formado entre las cejas… Dean echa a andar como un poseso por la habitación bajo la atenta (y alucinada) mirada de su hermano. De acuerdo. Se va a poner a hiperventilar. Inspirar, expirar, inspirar... De pronto suena el móvil. Ambos observan el teléfono que vibra sobre la mesa como si se tratara de un artefacto extraterrestre; por fin, Sam lo coge. Durante la conversación, se limita a regurgitar una sucesión de monosílabos (sí, ya, ajá, y "de acuerdo, me pasaré") mientras le lanza miradas recelosas del tipo "tienes que explicarme algunas cosas".

Cuando cuelga, se hace el silencio. Sam se rasca la cabeza, suspira y al final se levanta del sillón.

—Era Daniel Morris, el cazador que conocimos en Savannah, ¿te acuerdas? —Sam todavía le mira con algo de suspicacia, así que Dean asiente sin saber muy bien qué hace—. Está a unas pocas millas de aquí y quiere que examine un objeto que ha encontrado. Le he dicho que voy a acercarme un momento. —Señala hacia la puerta un poco dudoso—. Creo que es mejor que hoy te quedes aquí y te recuperes de esa resaca o lo que sea, ¿vale?

Dean ve la oportunidad de quedarse solo, así que finge una tranquilidad que no siente y se lanza:

—Bien, bien —dice mientras se acerca a la televisión torpemente y le da un golpecito—. Yo me dedicaré a empacharme de porno por cable. —Sonrisa forzada.

Sam no parece muy convencido, pero aun así recoge sus cuatro cosas indispensables y se dirige hacia la puerta. A mitad de camino, sin embargo, se detiene, indeciso, como si no tuviera muy claro que fuera buena idea dejarlo solo. Un segundo, dos segundos. Finalmente, se gira apuntándole con un dedo, muy en plan "que sepas que no se me olvida y que te daré por culo cuando vuelva":

—Tardaré unas horas. Pero, por favor, no salgas hoy con Jonathan.

El portazo es como un pistoletazo de salida y, en cuanto lo escucha, Dean empieza la búsqueda frenética de su móvil. Lo encuentra en las profundidades del sofá, entre restos de comida seca y un calcetín. Le queda una raya de batería, pero tendría que bastar. La primera parada es Google Maps y la activación del GPS. El puntito azul marca un sitio llamado Fairview, Texas. La segunda parada es ponerse a berrear el nombre de Cas por toda la casa con los añadidos de "mueve tu culo de ángel hasta aquí". El muy cabrón, claro, no aparece, así que tira del método tradicional y después del primer tono le contesta con esa pasmosa tranquilidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Dean?, ¿hay algún problema?

—Sí, sí, claro que lo hay. Necesito que vengas aquí ahora mismo. —Su enfado va en aumento.

—De acuerdo, pero necesito saber dónde estás. No puedo rastrearte. ¿En casa?

Y dale con el tema de la casa.

—Y yo que sé, Cas. Todo esto es muy raro. El GPS me dice que estoy en un sitio llamado Fairview.

—Dean —silencio incómodo al otro lado—, ¿estás bien?, ¿está Sam ahí?

¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo? Es obvio que NO está bien.

—No, no está. Ha ido a hacer no se qué con un tal Morris. Ven ya, Cas. En serio.

—De acuerdo, estoy a un par de horas en coche. Espérame allí.

Dean pasa las siguientes dos horas examinado las habitaciones y los alrededores (alucinando, corriendo de un lado a otro, jurando en lenguas muertas…). La casa está enclavada en mitad de un bosque y desde su parte norte se puede ver un lago enorme a una milla de distancia, aproximadamente. No hay vecinos, ni tampoco carretera para llegar hasta allí, sólo una pista forestal que se abre camino entre las agujas de los pinos y el barro y que está repleta de marcas de neumáticos. Piensa en su pobre coche, en sus llantas, sus amortiguadores, la carrocería reluciente, y le recorre un escalofrío. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber. Supone que la casa debe de estar tatuada con símbolos antiángeles, antidemonios y anti "cualquier cosa que se mueva y quiera matarlos", porque si no, tendrían legiones a las puertas. Dentro, las cosas no mejoran. Sus pertenencias, las que siempre ha llevado consigo, están ahí: fotos, armas, camisetas descoloridas (Led Zepellin, Nirvana, The Doors…). Es como ver su vida desde fuera, contada por otra persona. Resulta perturbador, más incluso que el descubrimiento de Chuck y los libros de Supernatural.

Y por fin suena el timbre. Vuela hacia la puerta y ahí está, con su gabardina de siempre. Le dan ganas de darle un abrazo. Cas le examina de arriba abajo. Con mirada profunda, fija, de esas que desnudan. Al cabo de un rato, Dean ya no se contiene:

—¡Cas! Me empiezo a sentir como una de esas tías del Barrio Rojo.

El otro se limita a soltar una bomba:

—No eres Dean.

Pues sí que comienzan bien. Resopla.

—¿Hola? Metro ochenta y cinco, tatuaje antiposesiones, Marca de Caín —dice mientras se descubre el brazo—, tío guapo y listo. ¡Claro que soy yo, Cas! ¿A cuánta gente conoces con una marca bíblica en el brazo?

Castiel sigue con su gesto grave.

—Quiero decir que no eres el Dean que deberías ser. No perteneces a este sito.

Dean entorna los ojos, un poco (o muy) desesperado.

—¿Te importaría ser un poco más específico, Cas? Tus explicaciones no están ayudando.

Castiel le hace una indicación y cruza el umbral. Dean cierra la puerta con un poco de impaciencia y toneladas de mala leche.

—¡¿Y entonces?!

—No sé qué ha pasado. Este tú pertenece a otra realidad, a una dimensión paralela. No tendrías que estar aquí.

Y se lo suelta así, sin más, como quien habla del tiempo. Dean lo intenta, con todas sus fuerzas, pero es incapaz de cerrar la boca. Nota que algo se le funde en el cerebro y alza los brazos.

—¡¿Pero qué os habéis fumado todos?!

Cas levanta una mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Espera, dime, antes de llegar aquí, ¿qué estabas haciendo?, ¿estabas cazando algo? Cuéntamelo todo.

Dean toma aire, repetidas veces. Esto no puede estar pasándole a él. Le mira con desconfianza, pero al final, claudica.

—A ver —se presiona el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos—, Sam y yo estábamos en un pueblo de Arizona. Habíamos llegado allí para investigar una serie de desapariciones: cinco mujeres, una adolescente y cuatro hombres.—Los recuerda perfectamente, sus nombres, sus rostros—. Después de una semana de búsqueda, dimos con una pista. Pensábamos que se trataba de un dios menor galés, un tal Mabon…

—¿El dios de la cosecha?

—Sí, ese, ese mismo —responde con emoción—. Habíamos encontrado su guarida a las afueras del pueblo. Sam y yo fuimos a por él, justo la noche anterior a que apareciera aquí. Sé que entré solo en la cueva, pero a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada. Un golpe, luces y poco más.

—Tal vez… —Castiel murmura cosas ininteligibles—. Sí… sería posible… quizás… Pero él no es tan poderoso…

Dean lo observa farfullar.

—¡Eh! Sigo aquí. ¿Te importaría compartir conmigo lo que sea que estés pensando?

Y entonces, parece ocurrírsele algo.

—Antes de que fuerais a buscar a Mabon, ¿recuerdas si había habido algún eclipse lunar?, ¿algún fenómeno meteorológico extraño?

—Eh…—Dean parpadea varias veces, confuso—. Sí, esa misma noche había luna de sangre.

Cas asiente, como si eso confirmara toda su teoría.

—Apenas hay criaturas que puedan intervenir en las líneas temporales de las distintas realidades paralelas. Sólo pueden hacerlo algunos ángeles, como guardianes del destino, y algunos dioses poderosos. Mabon no forma parte de ninguno de ellos; pero creo que esa noche utilizó la influencia del eclipse para potenciar sus poderes y transportarte a esta realidad.

Dean se anima por momentos.

—Eso es estupendo. Entonces, utiliza esos poderes tuyos de "Ángel del Señor" y devuélveme a mi realidad, a mi universo paralelo o lo que sea. —Se coloca en posición, quieto, esperando el golpe o la teletransportación—. Venga, va, soy todo tuyo, llévame hasta allí, mándame de vuelta.

Cas le mira muy serio, casi cabreado.

—No sé si lo has notado, Dean —tono de capullo—, pero acabo de aparcar un coche en tu puerta. No es que vaya sobrado de poderes angelicales, precisamente.

Dean ladea la cabeza. No le falta razón.

—Pero al menos podremos mandar un mensaje. —No puede evitar una nota histérica de esperanza—. Avisar al Sam de allí o al Cas, ¡hacer algo!

—No es tan sencillo. —Y Castiel comienza a caminar—. Cada una de las realidades es como un eco de la otra, no están comunicadas, son el producto de nuestras propias elecciones y hay miles de ellas. Estamos allí y aquí al mismo tiempo, pero no somos conscientes de ello. Cada realidad discurre por conductos totalmente diferentes y nunca llegan a mezclarse. —Finalmente, le mira—. Voy a necesitar ayuda con esto.

—Bien —confirma Dean mientras coge la chaqueta—. Vayamos a buscarla. ¿Adónde hay que ir?

Pero el tío de "hoy tengo ganas de llevarte la contraria" niega con la cabeza.

—No, tú quédate en casa e investiga por qué Mabon te trajo aquí. Además, Sam todavía tiene que volver. —Dean piensa que ese es un motivo más para largarse, pero Castiel insiste—: En esta realidad tú ya no cazas y no quiero alarmarlo innecesariamente. Al menos, de momento.

Lo de la caza resuena en su cabeza en modo repetición.

—¡¿Cómo que en esta realidad ya no cazo? —A voz en grito. Menos mal que no tienen vecinos—. ¡¿Y a qué nos dedicamos?, ¿a hacer comiditas y paños de ganchillo?! —De todas las noticias y sucesos horribles del día, éste supera con creces cualquier otro.

Castiel se encoge de hombros.

—Después de que acabarais con el fantasma de aquella monja en Worcester, Sam y tú decidisteis dejar la caza una temporada. Creo que tú necesitabas descansar y, bueno, Caín había conseguido hacer frente a la marca durante siglos en un entorno más tranquilo… A mí me pareció buena idea hasta que encontrásemos una solución más definitiva y la verdad es que, hasta ahora, estaba funcionando.

—Genial. —Labios apretados, puños a punto de explotar, mientras lanza de nuevo la chaqueta contra el sofá—. Así que, además, ¿me tengo que quedar en este cuchitril?

Castiel le mira con piedad.

—Te llamaré en cuanto tenga algo más de información, te lo prometo. —Pero Dean intuye que hay más, algo que no le está contando. Ve que duda, que tantea, hasta que le dice—: Intenta seguirle la corriente a Sam, ¿vale? No le cuentes nada de momento.

Dean está a punto de mostrarle, de manera muy gráfica, por donde puede meterse la sugerencia, pero se contiene y se hunde en el sillón con un bufido. Le hace una seña con la mano. Sólo quiere que se marche. Ya nada puede ir peor. Sin embargo, antes de que Cas salga por la puerta, tiene que preguntar:

—Cas, ¿quién es Jonathan?


	2. Chapter 2

Para mi querida amiga Hermione Drake. El segundo capítulo de tu regalo llega con meses de retraso, pero está hecho con todo mi cariño. Gracias por ser tú, por estar siempre ahí.

A Heiko: eres la mejor beta que alguien puede tener.

* * *

 _Come back to me a while_

 _Change your style again_

 _Come back to me a while_

 _Change your taste in men_

 _(Taste in men, Placebo)_

Pasa cerca de cuatro horas tecleando en google el nombre de Mabon. Se deja los ojos intentando encontrar algo de ese cabroncete, lo que sea. Intentando ignorar su "pequeño" problema. Pero los resultados que aparecen en la pantalla sólo hablan de chorradas sobre el equinoccio de otoño, la renovación, el renacimiento y de rituales más falsos que un placebo. Ninguna de esas páginas cuenta, claro está, que ese maravilloso dios wiccano se dedica a secuestrar inocentes y a transportarlos a otras dimensiones por diversión. Si tuviera los recursos del búnker… Resopla y clickea sobre un link que promete. El vídeo que aparece, titulado "amaneceres, amor y otras bendiciones de la vida", supera todos sus umbrales de tolerancia, así que decide que ya tenido bastante sucedáneo de Paulo Coelho por hoy. Si tiene que leer otra estupidez de ese nivel va a vomitar.

Se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina para ver si pueda aplacar al monstruo que ruge en su estómago. Lleva horas sin comer. Esta vez la examina con detenimiento y se da cuenta de que es la cocina de una familia americana cualquiera (perfecta). Entorna los ojos con resignación. Tienen todo tipo de electrodomésticos, una barra de desayuno, banquetas, comida en los armarios y, gracias a Dios, una nevera abarrotada de cervezas. Abre un botellín mientras improvisa un sándwich rápido con los víveres que encuentra: pan de molde, atún en lata, mayonesa… Será suficiente. Antes de darle un bocado, echa un vistazo por la ventana que enmarca el fregadero. Es de noche y Sam no ha vuelto todavía… Le da un trago a la cerveza para espantar la mezcla de alivio y de angustia que tiene instalada en la garganta. Seguro que está bien. Todavía está asimilando que ya no caza, que vive en una casita en plan "Mujeres desesperadas", en el estado de Texas (no podían haber elegido Florida, no) y que trabaja con tipo llamado Jonathan. Añadir los constantes morritos de desaprobación de Sam a la ecuación no es una buena idea.

Jonathan Adams. Fairview´s home.

"Es una casa de acogida de chicos problemáticos", le había explicado Castiel.

¿Desde cuándo él era una hermanita de la caridad? Peor aún, ¿desde cuándo él era la solución de niños problemáticos?

—Amigo —susurra Dean al silencio, levantando el botellín—, tenías que estar muy jodido para cambiar una ruta de strippers y hamburguesas por Fairview´s home.

Devora el sándwich como si fuera el culmen de la gastronomía estadounidense, se hace otro y pilla una segunda birra (va a necesitarla). Si no puede encontrar nada útil sobre Mabon ni cazar, al menos investigará ese lugar donde supuestamente trabaja. Coge el portátil del salón y, para evitar a Sam, se encierra en lo que, intuye, debe de ser su habitación (el póster de Busty Asian Beauties ayuda bastante a tomar la decisión). Se pone cómodo y, mientras se tumba en la cama, enciende de nuevo el ordenador para bucear en los titulares de los periódicos locales de hace cinco años.

"Fairview´s home abre sus puertas".

Jonathan y Jessica Adams, reza el pie de la fotografía. En ella aparece un hombre alto y fornido, de sonrisa inmensa y barba compacta. Junto a él, dejándose rodear por un brazo gigante, una mujer menuda y de rostro amable. Forman una pareja peculiar: él parece salido de algún sótano de Chicago al grito de Eye of the tiger y ella de una playa soleada de Santa Mónica. Al menos no tienen pinta de gilipollas.

No necesita escarbar mucho para comprobar que el sitio no cuenta con la simpatía de los pueblerinos ("La Junta vecinal presenta una queja formal al Ayuntamiento", "Manifestación a las puertas de Fairview´s home", "Protejamos a nuestros hijos de los delincuentes") ni tampoco con página web o estructura administrativa. Sonríe. Es un buen comienzo. Descubre varios artículos que hablan de la labor social de Jonathan y su mujer y, finalmente, una entrevista a un joven de veinticinco años que pasó por el centro con dieciséis: "hubo un antes y un después".

El recuerdo de Sonny (la granja, Robin…) le abofetea con una violencia casi física. Un agujero en los pulmones.

De pronto, oye un golpe sordo. ¿Sammy? Se queda quieto, en tensión, toda su atención fija en la puerta de la habitación, esperando que su hermano la cruce de un momento a otro. Transcurren unos minutos en completo silencio pero no sucede nada. Ha sido una falsa alarma. Deja de contener el aire y se frota los ojos, le duelen, es incapaz de continuar leyendo una sola línea más. Se estira, bosteza, mientras echa un vistazo al reloj que marca las doce y media de la noche, y borra el historial del navegador (toda precaución es poca). Cuando se mete entre las sábanas, el cuerpo se le distiende como una goma desgastada, dulce, cálido, una bendición. Pierde el conocimiento antes de alcanzar la tercera respiración.

 _"Dean"_

Susurros hechos de labios. Susurros de algodón.

Se lanza al vacío, y flota, vuela, viaja entre manos y palabras construidas de calor. Sumergido en una efervescencia de terminaciones nerviosas.

 _"Dean"_

Se mueve en círculos, en espirales de saliva y piel. Dios. Se deja llevar, se arrastra, se convierte en una madeja de sensaciones. Envuelto en fuego, en suspiros, en "sí, así". Sobre su espalada. Sobre su pecho. Manos fuertes y un cuerpo que le aprisiona. Lo siente sobre sus labios, luego en sus brazos. Más abajo, más. Adormecido por el letargo, por las caricias, por el aliento que siente sobre su nunca. Por el aliento que siente sobre…

¡Joder!

Salta fuera de la cama, haciéndose un lío con las sábanas, la manta, sus propios pies. Escucha un ¡bam!, un cristal que se rompe, la pared contra sus costillas y de pronto un dolor agudo le trepa por el tobillo. Algo se arrastra en la oscuridad. ¿Quién hay ahí? Desorientado, hace lo que puede por erguirse dignamente y reconectar los reflejos de cazador. Disparar antes de preguntar. ¿Dónde está su pistola? Y entonces se enciende la luz. Blanca, cegadora. Parpadea hasta que distingue a su hermano, tumbado en la cama, con sus dos metros de piel completamente expuestos, desnudos.

—¡Dean! —exclama entre sorprendido y divertido—. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

Debería sentirse aliviado, pero es Sam-desnudo-con una erección, observándole como si no pasara nada. ¡Como si no pasara nada, maldita sea! Dean se obliga a apartar la mirada y se pone a hiperventilar. Está seguro de que va a morir de la impresión en cualquier momento. Lo nota en el pecho, en el ritmo descontrolado de su corazón. Querría gritarle, tal vez pegarle, pero su cerebro está ocupado en cosas más urgentes. Como en hacer desaparecer de su retina la imagen de esa anatomía que roza la perfección o la idea de que eran las manos de Sam... ¿Pero qué…? Mira febrilmente a su alrededor, evitando encontrarse con ese alud de músculos que se estiran sobre el colchón. Tiene que haber una cámara oculta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta su hermano. Dean se niega a mirar, pero distingue en la voz de Sam una sonrisa canalla cuando añade—: Pensaba que te encantaba despertarte así.

Despertar así… ¿Así cómo? ¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?! Intenta largarse, hablar, reaccionar, pero no le salen las palabras ni tampoco sus piernas parecen estar dispuestas a colaborar. Tartamudea como un jodido telégrafo:

—Pe…, pero… —Por el rabillo del ojo puede adivinar que Sam no está entendiendo el código morse que regurgitan sus labios. Cierra los ojos mientras se pasa la mano por la cara. Inspirar, expirar, coger oxígeno—. ¡Vístete, Sam! —atina a decir y su hermano se apiada de él: recoge del suelo la ropa y se la pone. Entonces empieza la avalancha—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?, ¿qué haces en mi cama? —señalando nerviosamente—, ¿qué…?, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Pues al parecer algo que te estaba gustando —dice Sam mientras sus ojos se pierden en algún punto por debajo del ombligo de Dean.

Por primera vez es consciente de que sólo lleva unos calzoncillos y de que (mierda, joder) está empalmado. Sus manos reaccionan por propia voluntad, poseídas (para su horror) por el instinto de una jovencita virginal. Sam sigue devorándole desde la distancia, apretando los labios como si estuviera al límite de la carcajada. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero sus neuronas se niegan a hacer conexión. En serio, esto es ridículo. ¿Quién es este tío y qué ha hecho con su hermano? Baraja la posibilidad de que un doppelgänger lo haya suplantado.

—Venga, Dean, vuelve a la cama —le dice, con una expresión que va pasando de la seguridad a la preocupación según avanzan los segundos—. No tiene gracia.

No, no la tiene. Su cabeza parece sumergida en una centrifugadora. Vale. Ya está bien. Tiene que escapar de esta versión barata de Jersey Shore. Pasa de cero a cien, y en un movimiento veloz recupera de una silla algo que parece una sudadera y un pantalón corto. No sabe si es suya ni le importa. Tiene que matar a alguien y Castiel es un buen candidato. Sam le mira como si estuviera viendo la reencarnación de Lucifer, pero las situaciones desesperadas requieren, obviamente, medidas violentas. Sale de la habitación como una exhalación mientras Sam grita su nombre con un "creía que esta fase ya la habíamos superado".

Superado. Superado.

Rescata su móvil de la mesa del salón de camino a la puerta de salida y se viste como puede. Sam, por suerte, no le sigue. La marca de Caín le quema bajo la piel y le cuesta saber si está enfadado, avergonzado o algo peor. Cuando llega al exterior, le recibe la brisa fresca y el aroma de los pinos. Se distingue algo de claridad entre las copas de los árboles, una luz mortecina que va adquiriendo fuerza. Castiel lo coge al segundo tono.

—¿Dean? —Todo inocencia y pinta de buen chico.

"Síguele la corriente a Sam"

—Sí —hace el esfuerzo consciente de sonar más imbécil de lo normal—, soy Dean.

—¿No es un poco pronto para ti? ¿Qué ha pasado? —grave.

Se aleja del porche mientras coge aire.

—Pues ha pasado que Sam, MI HERMANO —recalca la palabra, elevando la voz por momentos—, ha llegado a casa, se ha metido en mi puta cama ¡y me ha metido mano, Cas! Y lo peor no es eso, no, sino que lo ha hecho con toda la naturalidad del mundo. ¿Se te ocurre alguna explicación? —El silencio que se levanta al otro lado del teléfono le confirma lo que sospechaba—: ¡Sabías que iba a pasar!

Empieza a andar hacia la parte trasera con una maldición en los labios.

—Dean, tranquilo, déjame que te explique. —Tranquilo, dice. La risa histérica se le acumula en la punta de la lengua—. Sabíamos que el amor de Caín y Collette había mantenido a raya a la maldición durante años, así que quisimos intentarlo contigo. Lo que no sabíamos era que, además del vínculo emocional, era necesario un intercambio físico para que surtiera efecto… —Algo se le funde en el cerebro. ¿Físico? Castiel sigue en el mismo tono aséptico—. En realidad, tardamos meses, tú estabas descontrolado y, bueno… Ahora estamos trabajando en una solución más permanente.

¡Meses! Le resulta imposible cerrar la boca. Mira al cielo. Dios mío, ¿en qué clase de persona se había convertido?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo… —se atraganta— llevamos haciendo eso?

—Casi un año. —"Un año. Un año. Un año". Respira con dificultad, las manos le sudan—. Al principio fue difícil para ti.

¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Se aleja de la casa, hasta que la frustración se le escapa entre los dientes.

—¡¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo ayer?! —A pleno pulmón mientras contiene el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo al aire. Si lo tuviera aquí, lo mataría.

—No te lo dije, porque sospechaba que no lo entenderías.

—¡Claro —la Marca de Caín le late con ferocidad—, era mucho mejor esperar a que Sam se metiera en mis jodidos calzoncillos! Así lo iba a entender a la primera, ¿verdad? —No puede parar—. ¿A eso te referías con llevarle la corriente a Sam? ¿A que nos sodomizáramos de buena gana? Eres un ángel, Castiel, ¿te suena lo de pecado mortal? ¿Se puede saber en qué estabais pensando?

—Pues pensamos —le corta Castiel con mucha mala leche—que teníamos que detener al monstruo en el que habías elegido convertirte de la mano de Crowley; se nos ocurrió que teníamos que detener al "Padre del asesinato"; se nos pasó por la cabeza que teníamos que salvar a la humanidad y, ya que estábamos, a ti. ¿Te parece poco? —A Dean se le escabulle una risa cínica, pero Cas continúa—: Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ha soportado el Dean que yo conozco ni tampoco el Sam que vive aquí, así que deja de fingir que eres una víctima.

Y algo se le arruga en las entrañas. Observa los reflejos desquiciados que el amanecer crea en la superficie del lago que invade el horizonte, llamas líquidas y rosáceas, distorsionadas. Sam tendido sobre la cama como si fuera parte de un sacrificio animal. Espera un momento antes de contestar con los nudillos blancos:

—No pienso hacerlo —gruñe, controlando la riada de emociones que repta por sus venas—. Sam y yo y…

No puede hacerle eso, inmolar a su hermano por el bien de la humanidad. No otra vez, no de esta forma. Se lleva una mano al brazo que porta la Marca de forma inconsciente. No por su culpa.

—Empeorarás si…

—Entonces sácame pronto de este sitio —le interrumpe, agrio.

Necesita regresar. Volver a sentirse él mismo, volver a su zona de seguridad. Oye a Cas suspirar junto al auricular.

—Sin mi gracia, nuestra única oportunidad de sacarte de aquí es encontrar a Mabon para matarlo en esta realidad. Encontrasteis la forma de terminar con él, ¿verdad?

De acuerdo, trabajo. Todavía le hierve en la sangre los restos de la conversación, pero con esto es capaz de lidiar.

—Sí, balas de raíz de cicuta y plomo. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Pero no decías que Mabon no podía intervenir en las líneas temporales?

—Y no puede —explica—, pero sí que puede moverse a través de ellas.

—Entonces invoquémoslo.

—El problema es que las invocaciones ordinarias sólo funcionan en otoño y estamos en primavera. —Dean bufa, levantando las manos. ¿Alguna vez podrían tener un caso que no fuera complicado? Castiel continúa en su línea angélico-impersonal—. Tú encárgate de preparar las balas y de buscar toda la información posible. Yo seguiré investigando por mi cuenta.

Baja la cabeza. Aunque duda mucho que llegue a encontrar algo de utilidad en esas páginas de mierda, tendrá una excusa para estar ocupado:

—Bien.

—Y Dean —muy serio—, procura comportarte con Sam. No vamos a volver a discutir sobre… —se detiene—. No le cuentes nada, disimula. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

Retrasa el momento de volver a casa hasta lo inevitable. Sabe que Sam no va a ponérselo fácil (Dean, por qué; Dean, hagamos terapia; Dean esto y aquello, hasta desgastar su nombre), que va a golpear sin piedad en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. ¿Estará esperándole? No tiene ni idea de qué explicación va a darle ni tampoco cómo va a evitarle. Cuando entra por la puerta, la mañana ya se cuela en todo su esplendor por las ventanas del salón, seccionando sombras, bañando de luz unos recuerdos que son al mismo tiempo familiares y extraños. Es como estar metido en la cabeza de un gemelo malvado. ¿Cómo han acabado así? Siguiendo el estrecho pasillo que empieza junto a la barra de la cocina, se aproxima a su habitación. Todo sigilo y pies suaves. Suspira con alivio. No hay nadie. Sin embargo, y sólo por si acaso, decide que el sofá es una mejor opción para las pocas horas que le quedan. Tiene el cuerpo agarrotado, aterido, como si hubiera estado luchando contra una milicia de poltergeist. Cierra los ojos, pero el sueño tarda en llegar y cuando lo hace la inquietud lo sobrevuela. Cae en un agujero sin fin, sudor y movimientos erráticos, agitados, labios y palabras acuosas, imágenes borrosas y huidas sin salida (correr, caer, un ruego), carreteras de culpa y violencia. Caín. _Sam_. Murmullos indistinguibles. Una voz a lo lejos: _quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo._

Le despierta el pitido insoportable de la cafetera y el olor a tostadas recién hechas. Joder, la cabeza le va a explotar, el dolor se le hunde hasta lo más profundo de la corteza cerebral como un punzón metálico. Apoya con mucho esfuerzo los pies en el suelo y ve a Sam sentado en una banqueta de la cocina. Genial, todavía sigue aquí. Se pasa las manos por los ojos para ahuyentar las imágenes que le persiguen desde ayer (Sam, desnudo, en su cama, Caín). Es demasiado pronto para empezar batallas que no puede ganar. Aun así, se levanta, dispuesto a cumplir con la palabra que le dio a Cas y a inventarse alguna excusa razonable. Dean se acerca con cautela, esperando que su hermano se le eche encima (metafórica y literalmente hablando) en cualquier momento; sin embargo, Sam se limita a darle los buenos días y a hundirse, un instante después, en las páginas del periódico. Esto es nuevo. Coge una banqueta y se sienta enfrente. Cuenta uno, dos, tres, esperando el chaparrón, pero Sam, oteándole por encima de los titulares del Fairview Chronicle, sólo le dice:

—Hay café, tostadas y te he dejado unos huevos revueltos en la sartén.

¿Ya está? ¿No hay charla lacrimógena?, ¿no hay "oye, Dean, hablemos sobre nuestros profundos sentimientos"? Alucinante. Está claro que este tío no es Sammy. En cualquier caso, no va a desperdiciar su golpe de suerte, por lo que se recompone rápidamente con un escueto "buenos días" y se sirve una dosis elevada de cafeína. Come todo lo que puede en silencio, dos, tres tostadas, los huevos revueltos. Y no sabe si es por la sensación de alivio o por otra cosa, pero el desayuno le sabe a gloria. Cuando se convence por completo de que su hermano no se va a poner en plan "Freud", se atreve a iniciar una conversación. Aunque no sabe nada de Fairview, está seguro de que no es muy distinto a los cientos de pueblos que han dejado atrás durante estos años.

—¿Y qué cuenta el periódico de este pueblucho?, ¿las bodas que se celebran este mes?, ¿los funerales? —Boca llena y alegría un poco nerviosa—. ¿Han abierto por fin algún local de striptease?

Sam niega con la cabeza y sonríe. Con una de esas sonrisas enormes, transparentes, llenas de señales cómplices. Ahí está. Sammy. Es impresionante, es como reconquistar lugares comunes que creía perdidos. Su hermano dobla el periódico por la mitad e, inclinándose sobre la barra de desayuno, señala el reloj que cuelga de la pared.

—Más vale que te des prisa. Ya llegas tarde a trabajar. —¿Trabajar?, ¿hoy?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué? Sam se levanta y Dean le sigue con la mirada, paralizado—. Venga, vístete que te acompaño a casa de Jonathan.

Un cosquilleo incómodo se le aposenta en la boca del estómago. Jonathan. Está a punto de negarse (estoy enfermo, me cojo un día de vacaciones), pero algo le dice que no le va a servir de mucho. Las palabras de Castiel ("compórtate") consiguen dirigirlo hacia su cuarto sin muchas quejas, mientras reza para no encontrar en el armario un estúpido uniforme o una retahíla de trajes grises y camisas almidonadas. Afortunadamente, en las perchas cuelgan los mismos vaqueros desgastados de siempre, las mismas camisetas. Se pone lo primero que pilla y se larga. Su hermano le espera fuera, apoyado en el Impala que tiene tan buen aspecto como siempre: la carrocería negra e inmaculada, el ronroneo sostenido y suave del motor. Se le escapa una sonrisa. Sam le lanza las llaves y la verdad es que está deseando conducir, pero desiste de la idea. No sabe dónde vive Jonathan y no es cuestión de seguir levantando sospechas. Le suelta un "mejor conduce tú" y entra, inspirando profundamente. Ahora sí empieza a sentirse en casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Con retraso en el calendario, pero seguimos adelante con la historia. Gracias por vuestra paciencia :) Espero que os guste.

* * *

 _Every time I rise I see you falling_

 _Can you find me space inside your bleeding heart_

 _Every time I rise I see you falling_

 _Can you find me space, find me space_

 _(Passive agressive, Placebo)_

Sam le deja en la puerta de una de esas casas típicas del extrarradio donde viven personas aburridas y donde, está seguro, pasan cosas horribles tras sus paredes: porche blanco, camino empedrado y jardín de césped perfecto. Resulta muy siniestro. La euforia que ha sentido esta mañana después del "hoy no te voy a hacer terapia, Dean" empieza a abandonarle. Se gira hacia su hermano mientras se exprime el cerebro para encontrar una excusa que no sea muy patética, pero el intento es inútil. El muy imbécil le sonríe desde el coche con un "luego te recojo" y se larga calle abajo, dejándolo tirado en esa acera. A merced de "la gente de las afueras". Está convencido de que "esa gente" forma parte de alguna subespecie con una tara genética, porque no es normal encontrar satisfacción en espiar a tus vecinos a través de las cortinillas de encaje o en organizar barbacoas con otros matrimonios gilipollas.

Toma aire. De pronto se siente como si tuviera once años y estuviera a punto de atravesar las puertas de un colegio nuevo por centésima vez. Es absurdo. Da el primer paso en ese camino que le conduce a Dios sabe qué tipo de tortura y, antes de dar el segundo, una voz inmensa le intercepta.

—¡Dean!

Una mole de barba, brazos y sonrisas, que camina cojeando, se le acerca a velocidad luz desde la puerta de la vivienda. ¿Cómo puede moverse tan rápido una cosa así de grande y tullida? ¿Será el dios Mercurio[1] reencarnado? No le da tiempo a esquivar la monstruosa palmada en la espalda que le impulsa un metro hacia delante.

—¿Cómo va esa resaca, amigo? ¿Qué tal Sam? —Jonathan no para de reírse. Muy fuerte mientras avanzan, a golpe de cojera, hacia la casa. Se parece a un Santa Claus metalero. ¿Será peligroso? Tiene que serlo—. Estuve todo el domingo aguantando los sermones de Jessica. Ya la conoces. Que tenemos que dar ejemplo, que somos responsables de unos niños, que llegué como una cuba… —Mueve las manos como si tuviera algún tipo de incontinencia gestual. Es todo energía, una onda expansiva de movimientos exagerados y descontrolados. Al final le guiña un ojo—. Pero nos lo pasamos en grande, ¿eh?

A Dean sólo le da tiempo de asentir brevemente antes de que Jonathan le empuje dentro de la casa. El recibidor es cualquier cosa menos lo que había esperado. Había imaginado un hogar de esos pulcros e inmaculados, donde cada objeto tiene su sitio inamovible. Donde hay que pedir permiso para pisar el suelo con botas de cazador. Pero la entrada es un revoltijo de zapatos de chicos que no han terminado de crecer, de chaquetas, de mochilas, bolsas de deporte y de accesorios de esos deportes. De armarios y cajas improvisadas desbordadas de cosas. A la derecha, en la pared de las escaleras que sube hacia las habitaciones, hay colgados, sin ningún tipo de sistema, algunos dibujos infantiles, fotografías y diplomas. Sin saber muy bien por qué, esa desorganización contenida le tranquiliza. Es reconfortante.

—Por cierto —le dice Jonathan, en un tono de confidencia—, te recomiendo que evites hoy a Jessica, está un poco suscep...

Pero antes de que termine la frase, una mujer menuda de pelo muy oscuro y andares vibrantes aparece por una puerta de su izquierda. La reconoce. Está exactamente igual que en la fotografía del periódico. Sale de la sala de estar como una exhalación, sin reparar en ellos, y se apoya en la barandilla de la escalera.

—¡Claire, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —Es increíble que esa voz salga de un cuerpo tan pequeño—. ¡Eres la última! ¡Vas a llegar tarde al instituto por segunda vez esta semana!

Desde arriba se oye un "voooooooooooy" cargado de esa mezcla entre resignación y sublevación tan típica de los adolescentes. Jessica baja la cabeza con un suspiro. Dean y Jonathan observan esa guerra de mujeres en silencio, rezando para que no se fije en ellos. Pero no funciona. Jessica sonríe un instante (casi imperceptible) al verle, y un segundo después, como si un resorte hubiera activado algún recuerdo, frunce el ceño.

—Dean Winchester. —Desde luego, su rostro dulce engaña—. A la cocina.

Joder, ¿qué pasa con esta gente? Casi prefiere pasar el día con Sam. Dean y Jonathan la siguen sin discusión, como dos corderos que van al matadero y saben que no tienen escapatoria. Cruzan el vestíbulo y antes de llegar a la cocina, Dean distingue pasos en las escaleras. Esa clase de pasos sigilosos de la gente que está acostumbrada a andar por la vida como una manada de búfalos. Claire es una chica lista.

Se sientan en una mesa alargada sobre la que todavía se aprecian rastros de un desayuno copioso. Jessica le mira fijamente. Imperturbable. Dean no sabe qué cara poner, ni siquiera sabe qué ha hecho. Alarmado, mira a Jonathan en busca de una alianza, de algún hermanamiento masculino ancestral que le permita salir de esa cocina sin magulladuras. Pero su compañero se encoge de hombros como si su destino estuviese escrito en acero. La verdad es que no parece muy preocupado.

—Muy bien —empieza Jessica, apuntándole con el dedo y después a su marido—, sois incorregibles, ¿a quién se le ocurre ir el sábado al bar del pueblo a emborracharse?, los críos van allí a jugar a los dardos y tenéis un ejemplo que dar, ¿qué van a pensar los de la Junta Vecinal si os ven?, ya sabéis que llevan años buscando la oportunidad de cerrarnos la casa de acogida, ¿queréis que mandemos a todos estos niños a la calle?, ¿a una cárcel de menores? —Dean, por inercia, niega con la cabeza. Está a punto de escapársele un "no, señora", pero consigue contenerlo en el último momento. Jessica al final se ablanda—: El próximo día que queráis celebrar un día de machitos "en memoria de la escayola que le han quitado a Jonny" —dice, entornando los ojos— hacedlo en tu casa o en algún lugar un poco menos evidente. ¿De acuerdo?

Dean asiente y Jessica, dando una palmada en la mesa, se levanta con una de esas sonrisas que ocupan toda una habitación.

—Entonces, cariño, ¿qué quieres desayunar? —Jessica se dirige a los fogones y empieza a preparar café—. ¿Bollos?, ¿huevos con bacon?

Es asombrosa la capacidad de transformación de su rostro. Pasa de doctor Jekyll a míster Hyde en cuestión de segundos. Jonathan, riéndose, le susurra en el oído:

—Es extraordinaria, ¿verdad?

Dean no miente al contestar:

—Lo es. —Mira a Jonathan. No tiene ni idea de qué decirle a este tío—. ¿Qué tal tu pierna?

Jonny simplemente suelta una carcajada.

Desayuna por segunda vez. Después de tomarse otro café y de abarrotar su estómago con un trozo de bizcocho casero, Jonathan y Jessica empiezan a ponerle al día. Mientras parlotean, Dean finge que sabe de lo que están hablando, aunque un par de miradas extrañadas que intercambia el matrimonio le confirma que no está siendo muy convincente. Le cuentan que ha llegado un chico nuevo, que tiene dieciséis años y que ha pasado ya por tres centros distintos. Esta vez le han caído seis meses por conducir sin carnet. Se llama Austin y viene de una familia desestructurada: madre ausente, padre con problemas de control de la ira. Ajá. Algo podría contar sobre eso. Y ellos parecen tener la misma idea, porque de pronto oye decir a Jonathan:

—Habíamos pensado que tú serías la persona idónea. —Le lanza un dossier—. Necesita un amigo, alguien en quien pueda confiar. Alguien que haya pasado por algo parecido… Se le dan bien los coches. —Esto último lo dice como si quisiera disculparse.

¿Él? ¿De loquero? ¡Si es un Winchester! ¡Es su familia la que tendría que ser objeto de estudio! Se hace un extraño silencio. Todo se queda quieto y casi puede masticar la presión. Responde, responde, ¡responde! Maldito Mabon, maldito Castiel. Se retuerce incómodo en la silla y… con una sonrisa forzada, dice:

—Eh… —No puede creerse que vaya a hacer esto—. ¿Dónde está el chico?

Lo arrastran fuera de la cocina y lo dejan en la entrada de una cochera situada al fondo del jardín trasero. Tiene la impresión de que lleva toda la mañana yendo de un lado a otro, como una marioneta de cuyos hilos tira todo el mundo. Entra solo y desde el primer momento le invade una sensación familiar. El aroma a gasolina y aceite impregna cada rincón de ese sitio. A la izquierda, junto a la puerta, hay una pequeña mesa de trabajo, con decenas de cajones. Las paredes están llenas de estanterías, de piezas de recambio, de herramientas, de todas las cosas que él mismo habría elegido. Póster de Scarlett Johansson incluido. Escucha un tintineo metálico y allí está Austin, en mitad del taller, apenas un metro sesenta y cinco de problemas, curioseando en las entrañas de un Pontiac GTO del 64. Con pantalones vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta de Limp Bizkit y una cazadora vieja. ¿Qué pecado terrible ha cometido en otra vida? Coge aire. No puede ser peor que Zacarías y su séquito de ángeles. En fin, allá vamos.

—¿Te gusta la mecánica? —Austin da un pequeño respingo, pero se envara rápidamente cuando lo ve. Dean se acerca—. ¿Sabes algo sobre este coche? —dice, mientras acaricia la carrocería estropeada.

El chico adopta esa pose de "no somos amigos y no vamos a serlo" y permanece callado, con mirada ofendida y morritos de estar oliendo a mierda todo el día. No sabe con quién juega. Antes de que llegara él, existió un Sam Winchester en plena pubertad que también se dedicaba a estar enfadado con el mundo (y especialmente con su familia) veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Hay tretas de hermano mayor infalibles.

—Así que no sabes nada. Ya me lo imaginaba. —Dean chasquea la lengua—. Pues es una lástima, porque pensaba que podrías ayudarme a arreglarlo y, luego, tal vez, venir conmigo a probarlo. Pero ya veo que tendré que buscar a otro candidato que sea más espabilado.

Austin aprieta los labios, dudoso. La vanidad gana.

—Es un Pontiac GTO del 64, está considerado como el primer Musclecar y se comercializó bajo la serie Tempest de General Motors. Tiene ocho cilindros en V, un motor de 6.555 cc y alcanza los 200 kilómetros por hora. —Lo suelta de carrerilla, un poco enfadado y muy satisfecho consigo mismo—. Se fabricaron menos de medio millón de unidades.

A Dean se le escapa una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces quizás sí valgas para esto.

Pasa al lado de Austin, que observa todos sus movimientos, y se sumerge en el capó del coche. Es una preciosidad, pero está destrozado: necesita un motor nuevo, una revisión eléctrica, chapa, pintura y, con seguridad, una nueva caja de cambios.

—No vale la pena reparar esa chatarra —señala Austin, como queriendo adelantarse a una decepción inevitable.

Pero Dean no le deja. Le mira con la boca abierta, indignado.

—No todo se mide en dinero, chaval. Esto no es sólo un coche, ¡es un Pontiac del 64! Cuando una joya como ésta cae en nuestras manos, tenemos la obligación moral de rehabilitarla y de darle una nueva vida. —De pronto, ya no están hablando del Pontiac—. Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no? —Austin asiente, un poco dudoso todavía—. Además, las chicas se vuelven locas con los coches clásicos. Te lo aseguro.

Y la sonrisa que se resistía a salir aparece ahora con timidez. Primer punto. Dean se enrolla los puños de la camisa hasta el codo.

—¿Quieres ayudarme?

Durante la siguiente hora examinan el vehículo, hacen una lista de los repuestos que tienen que conseguir y toman decisiones. La comodidad llega rápido, aunque sólo intercambian las palabras necesarias. Austin es "ese tipo de chicos". De los que han visto cosas que deberían estar prohibidas antes de los treinta, de los que han crecido tan rápido que tienen estrías en lugares invisibles. Dean no necesita más de cinco minutos para verlo. Los que han estado ahí saben reconocerse. El chico es callado, desconfiado, inteligente y se entrega con verdadera vocación a todas las tareas que Dean le manda. Tiene potencial. Cuando terminan están cubiertos de polvo, pero Austin parece contento, dentro de la alegría que es capaz de manifestar un adolescente. Dean le pasa un paño para que se limpie.

—Se te da bien. ¿Dónde aprendiste tanto de coches?

El chico se encoge de hombros.

—Siempre me han gustado. Tengo un amigo que se dedica a… —vacila, baja la cabeza, y termina rápidamente—: la compraventa de piezas usadas.

A robar.

—Tu padre… —tantea.

El chaval endurece las facciones, levanta muros. Sam.

—No quiero hablar de mi padre.

Bien.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer durante estos seis meses?, ¿seguir "comprando" repuestos de segunda mano?

—Estoy encerrado en este sitio —escupe mientras se pone la cazadora—. No tengo muchas opciones.

Atrapado, atrapado. Una bola pesada y oscura se le instala en el estómago. Respira profundamente y la ignora porque por una vez la cosa no va de él. Apenas se cree lo que está punto de decir:

—Dentro de dos años, con tus antecedentes, ya no serán seis meses en una casa de acogida. —Austin se queda quieto, muy tenso—. Aún tienes la posibilidad de elegir. Puedes aceptar la oportunidad que te ofrece Jonathan, esta vida, o…

—Tú no sabes nada de mí —le interrumpe—, no tienes ni idea de los problemas que me persiguen.

Críos. Dean le mira a los ojos. Muy serio.

—Créeme, los fantasmas que me persiguen a mí tampoco son amables. —Lo dice con absoluta sinceridad—. Hay sitios peores que éste para vivir, pero al final se trata de tu decisión.

Y algo ve en sus palabras, porque tras un interminable silencio decide bien. Llegan a un acuerdo: por las mañanas irá al instituto y por la tardes ayudará en el taller. Regatean con el tema notas y al final, el maldito crio, le hace prometer que, si aprueba todo en el primer trimestre, le dejará conducir el Pontiac cuando esté reparado. A las doce de la mañana, después de un apretón de manos, Austin se marcha del taller para zambullirse en el estofado que ha preparado Jessica para comer.

No ha estado mal para ser el primer día.

En cuanto Dean está solo, los pensamientos se le derraman en cascadas. Se acerca a la mesa de trabajo y empieza a recoger las herramientas. Buscar el orden le ayuda a asimilar las ideas y tiene toneladas de información que digerir ante de encontrarse con Jonathan otra vez. "En esta realidad ya no cazas". Un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda. La caza ha sido la única constante en su vida, lo que siempre ha entendido: matar o que te maten. Sencillo y efectivo. Esa idea siempre le ha dado seguridad, identidad. Y ahora, aquí, ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar. ¿Por qué Fairview?, ¿qué quiere Mabon? ¿Y Sam? Sam. Sobre todo Sam. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle eso a su hermano? La culpabilidad adquiere en su lengua tintes acres, viscosos, las manos le sudan… Y entonces, oye un zumbido. Es ligero, trémulo, casi imperceptible. Apuesta por un mosquito, pero afina el oído. Hay algo eléctrico en el ambiente, algo que le atraviesa el cuerpo, que despierta los instintos de toda una vida.

Rebusca hasta encontrar una palanca de hierro en el suelo y se gira. En guardia.

Las luces no parpadean, no huele a azufre, a primera vista no hay nada fuera de lo normal; pero nota que el mundo se oscurece mientras el zumbido aumenta de intensidad. Sucede de forma gradual, como si alguien bajara la saturación de una tele a blanco y negro, gris, las sombras se alargan, arrastrándose por el suelo como serpientes. Dos, tres, cinco segundos. Se enroscan en sus tobillos, en sus piernas. La sensación de peligro adquiere consistencia. Busca frenéticamente a su alrededor, el arma en alto y la espalda protegida contra la pared. No consigue verlo. El ruido se hace más fuerte, se eleva, una vibración sostenida, hasta que estalla en sus oídos como una explosión, un dolor agudo que le trepana el cerebro mientras cae al suelo de rodillas. Derrotado. ¿Ángeles?, ¿demonios? Va a acabar con esos hijos de puta. Sujeta la palanca dejándose las uñas en el hierro, pero no puede pensar, no puede andar, todo se desmorona bajo sus pies. En el suelo se forman grietas estrechas que cambian de forma, como venas negras que quieren devorarle. ¿Qué está pasando? Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, el zumbido, el zumbido, el zumbido… Levanta la vista a base esfuerzo y descubre las paredes abiertas como cicatrices, supurando humo líquido, pegotes espesos que descienden desde el techo en forma de lava alquitranada. Gruñe, lucha, a doscientos diez latidos por respiración. Tiene que salir de aquí como sea. Y de pronto lo localiza, junto al coche del 64: una masa informe, densa como la brea. Hinchándose y estirándose al compás de cada temblor, como si tuviera respiración propia. Uno, expira, dos, inspira, tres... ¿Qué. Coño. Es. Eso? La ve crecer, hacerse grande, inmensa, adquiriendo contornos imposibles de piel oscura que suda. El corazón le va a explotar, jadea, y sabe que no puede vencerlo. Intenta escapar, pero el ruido se afila, continúa en su escalada hasta que se convierte en algo insoportable, en algo lleno de espinas. Dean se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos y sólo dura un instante, pero cuando los abre, la criatura está encima de él, respirando sobre su boca. Todo su organismo se paraliza. Está hecha de filamentos negros, líquidos, y de un susurro de fuego.

 _Detenlo._

Cuando le toca en la frente, Dean arde envuelto en una hoguera. La garganta se le desgarra en un grito sordo y el dique se desborda. Retazos y fragmentos rotos, visiones desgajadas que lo inundan todo, palpitando. Está allí. La Marca, Sam, angustia. Muy rápido, millones de vidas, cien imágenes en cada segundo, un universo moribundo. Hay ira, dolor, la espada de Caín, Sam ruge. Caminos y desvíos, cruces, y hay sangre en sus manos. No, no. Empuña la espada, y está Sam. No. Deshecho. En el suelo, un recuerdo. Muerto.

Y de pronto, la conexión se rompe. Su cuerpo convulsiona por el impacto y se derrumba, cae hasta golpearse contra una superficie implacable, cae hasta saborear la sangre. Inspira oxígeno con violencia, famélico, el sudor le resbala por la cara. Ya no hay zumbido, ni visiones. Abre los ojos como puede, echando mano de toda su voluntad, y se da cuenta que está tirado sobre el suelo del taller. Los pulmones le arden, cada fibra de su ser tiembla de forma incontrolable, es como respirar nitrógeno líquido. Dios. ¿Seguirá allí esa cosa? Se incorpora a duras penas y en este momento, le encantaría arrancarse las terminaciones nerviosas. El dolor es blanco, crudo, le abre la carne. Barre la habitación con la vista, pero tal como sospechaba, allí ya no hay nadie. No hay señales de catástrofes, ni de seres sobrenaturales. Ningún recordatorio de lo ocurrido.

La luz del sol entra a raudales por las ventanas y todo se ha desvanecido salvo un único pensamiento: Sam.

 _Detenlo_.

¿Pero el qué?

La marca de Caín le abrasa.

[1] El dios Mercurio del episodio Hammer of gods.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aprovechando que los Reyes Magos vienen esta noche a España, quería dejaros mi regalo y, ya de paso, felicitaros el año nuevo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de las Navidades.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, a pesar de mi ritmo insoportable de actualización.

Un abrazo

* * *

 _Clutching my cure_

 _I tightly lock the door_

 _I try to catch my breath again_

 _I hurt much more_

 _Than anytime before_

 _I had no options left again_

 _I don't want to be the one_

 _The battles always choose_

 _'Cause inside I realice_

 _That I'm the one confused_

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for_

 _Or why I have to scream_

 _I don't know why I instigate_

 _And say what I don't mean_

 _I don't know how I got this way_

 _I'll never be alright_

 _So I'm breaking the habit_

 _I'm breaking the habit_

 _Tonight_

 _(Breaking the habit, Linkin Park)_

Cierra la puerta y se deja caer en el sofá. Consumido, exhausto, con las piernas temblorosas. Ni siquiera sabe cómo ha podido esquivar el bombardeo de preguntas y las miradas confundidas de Jonathan. "¿Te vas a casa?, ¿no te quedas a comer?, ¿te llevo? Sí, te llevo, claro. ¿Pero estás bien?, ¿necesitas algo? Recuerda que mañana tenemos cena y Sam está invitado". Mañana. Cena. Sam. Las palabras resuenan en su cabeza, pero carecen de significado. Todo ha quedado reducido a una nebulosa espesa donde la imagen de Sam, tumbado en el suelo, ensangrentado, muerto, se repite en espirales infinitas.

Detenlo.

¿De dónde había salido?, ¿tendría que ver con Mabon? Se toca la frente para ahuyentar la quemazón de ese dedo fantasma que aún palpita en su piel. El estómago se rebela ante el recuerdo de aquella masa negra, deforme, asfixiante, y el malestar se extiende hasta invadir todos los recovecos de su ser. Necesita vomitar, necesita respuestas, necesita a Cas. Coge el móvil y marca el número de Castiel hasta desgastar la pantalla. Sólo tras diez llamadas y tres mensajes en el buzón de voz del estilo "más vale que contestes de una vez", asume que no lo va a coger. En su línea habitual de no estar cuando lo necesitan. Desiste a las tres de la tarde, con un resoplido y después del tono número ciento veinte.

Estampa el móvil contra la tapicería del sofá y se pasea de forma errática por la habitación hasta que decide probar suerte con el ordenador. Apoya el portátil en la mesa de centro y empieza a teclear furiosamente, visitando página tras página, y añadiendo a su lista de fracasos los mismos resultados lamentables de la tarde anterior. Media hora, una hora, y no hay nada que vincule a Mabon con esa entidad ni con presencias oscuras; no hay nada que vincule a Mabon con lo que le ha ocurrido. En internet no hay nada y empieza a estar harto de ese dios, de esa realidad, de Castiel y de no saber qué cojones está pasando. Intenta respirar, pero la marca de Caín le quema en el brazo como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel a jirones. Está acostumbrado a ese dolor constante, pero esta vez es diferente: resopla, suda, las manos le tiemblan y siente que la rabia adquiere vida propia. Nunca le había pasado. Cierra los ojos en un intento por controlarlo, por concentrarse en algo que no sea esa tortura que va trepando posiciones. Y por fin, el tintineo de unas llaves lo devuelve a tierra, pone freno a esa carrera ciega. Sam traspasa el umbral con dos bolsas en cada mano y expresión preocupada.

—Hey —cierra la puerta con el pie—, Jonathan me ha llamado y me ha dicho que te había traído a casa porque no tenías buen aspecto. —Dean se recompone como puede mientras Sam, sin perderle de vista, deja las bolsas sobre la barra de desayuno—. ¿Estás bien?

El dolor remite.

—Eh… —Hace un gesto de desinterés con la mano y atina a dar con una excusa—. Sí, sí, ya estoy mejor. Habrá sido el almuerzo, que no me ha sentado muy bien.

Así, desde la distancia, Sam no tiene pinta de estar muy convencido.

—Dean. —La versión sabionda de Sam está a punto de hacer su aparición—. Has llegado a comerte cinco hamburguesas en un lugar donde la gente sufría una indigestión con el primer bocado, y nunca, jamás, te habías quejado del estómago.

Punto para el equipo Sam. Maldita sea la memoria de ese crío.

—Será la edad —dice. El intento es trágico incluso para Dean.

Su hermano muta al modo "no intentes colármela" y se acerca al sofá con una rapidez sorprendente para alguien que parece recién salido de un atlas sobre gigantismo. Se sienta casi encima de Dean, respirando sobre él, con los ojos clavados en su brazo derecho.

—¿Es la Marca? —Intenta tocarle el brazo, pero Dean lo retira por puro instinto—. ¿Te duele?

—No, en serio, no pasa nada —se apresura a contestar mientras se levanta del sofá. Tiene que poner distancia entre su cuerpo y ese radar humano que ha aprendido a cazar todas sus mentiras—. Estoy bien.

Sam abre la boca con la evidente intención de replicar, pero, gracias a Dios, cede. Desvía la atención hacia el portátil que sigue abierto encima de la mesa del salón y, con un "¿quién es Mabón?" Sam le obliga a inventar la nonagésima mentira del día. ¿Por qué le tocó un hermano inteligente? Se le acaban los recursos. Dean se despeina el pelo con la mano y decide que fingir indignación es lo mejor:

—¿Ahora ya ni siquiera puedo investigar?, ¿es que me vas a poner control parental en el ordenador? —Sam no se conmueve con la interpretación, así que cambia de registro—. Estoy ayudando a Castiel en un asunto, ¿vale? Me lo pidió y yo le dije que sí. Punto.

—Ya. —Señala la pantalla del ordenador—. ¿Y por eso buscas en google?

Dean alza los brazos. Sam es igual de tocapelotas que en su realidad.

—¿Y dónde quieres que lo haga?

Su hermano le habla como si le estuviera explicando la mecánica de un chupete a un deficiente mental.

—En los archivos del búnker. —¿Bunker?, ¿archivos? Su cara debe de ser el paradigma de la estupefacción, porque su hermano, poniendo los ojos en blanco, coge el ratón y se pone a bucear en el ordenador—. Tío, ya sabes que tenemos acceso remoto a los archivos digitalizados. Hace meses que te dejé la contraseña predefinida para que ni siquiera tuvieras que recordarla. —Dean se acerca despacio. Y efectivamente, en el escritorio hay un acceso directo que pone "Base de datos de los Hombres de Letras"—. Tú sigues muy raro. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Dean sabe que debería alarmarle la sospecha de Sam, pero está demasiado ocupado con la idea de que ahora tiene a su disposición los puñeteros archivos del búnker. Información ilimitada y útil en su poder. Por fin. Así que se encoge de hombros sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, y le dice:

—Aún me dura la resaca del otro día.

Sam niega con la cabeza, resignado, y entonces una musiquita estridente se propaga por el aire. A Dean se le acelera el pulso. Castiel, Castiel. Tiene que ser Cas. ¿Dónde está el puto teléfono? Ve que Sam se remueve un poco para sacarse un móvil de debajo de la pierna. Dean se lo arrebata de las manos antes de que pueda decir nada. No ha sido muy sutil.

—Es Cas… —balbucea y señala el móvil—, ya sabes, por lo del tema que me ha encargado investigar.

Sam sólo necesita un leve movimiento de ceja para que la palabra suspicacia alcance un grado nunca antes conocido. Dean le lanza una mirada que pretende ser una disculpa y, antes de cogerlo, se encierra en su habitación. Los ojos de Sam le siguen con la precisión de una mira láser.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? —masculla en un susurro mientras vigila la puerta cerrada de su cuarto.

—He estado ocupado.

—¿Ocupado? —explota—. ¿Y qué pasa con el pequeño asunto de que NO. PERTENEZCO. A. ESTA. REALIDAD?

—Mira, Dean —marcial, militar, muy imbécil—, no estoy a tu disposición, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo más problemas que atender.

Hace un esfuerzo inmenso para no mandarlo al infierno.

—Eras tú el que querías ayudar.

Castiel suspira después de un segundo.

—He hablado con alguno de mis contactos, pero de momento no tengo nada. ¿Tú has descubierto algo?

—¿Aparte de que me follo a mi hermano?

—Dean… —No sabe si es una advertencia o la prueba de que se está armando de paciencia.

Se presiona el puente de la nariz. Ese estado de alerta permanente en el que vive le está superando. Odia tener que depender de alguien, pero por primera vez desde que Sam volvió de Stanford, se siente completamente perdido, sin rumbo. Un maldito monigote del que tiran en todas direcciones hasta desgarrarlo. Se sienta en la cama como si hubiera corrido cinco maratones en los últimos minutos y empieza a explicarle su encuentro con la criatura negra. Castiel le escucha en silencio, haciendo sólo las preguntas precisas, y aunque no sabe nada del tema, promete investigar y preguntar. Se despide con un "tranquilo, lo resolveremos. Tú sigue cumpliendo con tu parte".

A Dean no le queda más remedio que creérselo.

Se tumba en la cama y se pone los cascos del ipod que cuelgan en caída libre desde el cajón de la mesilla. Necesita un descanso antes de enfrentarse al segundo asalto con su hermano. Se deja arrastrar por las primeras notas de Traveling Riverside Blues y se sumerge en la familiaridad de ese éxtasis auditivo. Su gemelo malvado tiene un gusto musical estupendo. Cuando sale de la habitación, el atardecer ya mancha las paredes del salón con sombras alargadas. Sam está en la cocina, rodeado de cacharros y de comida. Su estómago ruge enfurecido.

Su hermano advierte su presencia y se gira.

—Teníais muchos secretitos que contaros, por lo visto —Para su sorpresa, no hay reproche en su voz, sólo diversión.

Dean señala hacia atrás con el pulgar mientras se acerca.

—Sí, bueno, me he quedado dormido un rato.

Sam asiente y se agacha para abrir el horno. Saca una bandeja y el aroma a pasta gratinada se cuela por la nariz de Dean para alcanzar sus papilas gustativas que comienzan a salivar.

—Venga, siéntate.

Dean se sienta en la barra de la cocina, con la impaciencia de un niño de dos años. Sam se coloca enfrente, con una fuente de macarrones llena hasta rebosar. Podría preguntar desde cuándo Sam cocina tan bien, pero no quiere arriesgarse a otra miradita de mosqueo. El primer bocado le sabe a gloria y durante un rato todos sus sentidos están concentrados en aplacar el hambre feroz que ha despertado de repente. Sam abandona ese perpetuo aire de "qué te pasa; qué raro estás" y se pone a hablar de cosas con las que Dean puede lidiar. Parece que él también prefiere fingir normalidad.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, se entera de que Sam da clases en el instituto de Fairview y de que la famosa Claire de la familia de acogida está en la clase de su hermano. Rebelde, pero buena chica. Dean comienza a atar cabos con cada nuevo descubrimiento y, sin saber muy bien por qué, termina contándole su experiencia con Austin. No era su intención, pero es fácil. Estar con Sam, devolver las bromas, reír, callar lo que no interesa, hablar con un gesto, dejarse llevar por esa conexión que siempre ha estado ahí, que siempre les ha envuelto, como si fueran un puzle de dos piezas. Por un momento es como si Dean siempre hubiera vivido allí y sólo le faltara una pequeña isla de información para volver a formar parte de ese lugar. Beben, comen y hacen un recorrido por los grandes éxitos de la adolescencia: la lamentable borrachera de Sam a los quince años y las dos horas que pasó arrodillado junto al retrete de un apartamento destartalado. Su primera chica y la interrupción de Dean en ese triste intento de beso (demasiada lengua). Esa clase de situaciones que todo el mundo está dispuesto a olvidar al segundo siguiente de que hayan sucedido. Dean podría continuar enumerando muchas más, pero Sam se queja de su brillante exposición y, como buen abogado, arremete con su propia versión de los hechos; con acontecimientos que, Dean está seguro, jamás ocurrieron: Dean encima de la barra de un garito de moteros cantando a pleno pulmón "Wind of change" de los Scorpions. Imposible. Dean tumbado a whiskys por una preciosidad morena de Ohio que terminó liándose con el camarero mientras él vomitaba la vida fuera del bar. Más imposible todavía.

Y sí, de tan fácil, parece Sammy.

Dean recoge la cocina con la sombra de una sonrisa todavía en los labios y Sam, portátil en mano, se traslada al sillón, junto al sofá donde Dean ha instalado su campamento. Dean le sigue poco después y se sienta. Ese Sam es tan Sam que verlo en acción resulta casi doloroso: el ordenador en el regazo, el tecleo frenético y ese gesto de retirarse el pelo detrás de la oreja que siempre se le escapa cuando tiene el corazón entregado a alguna tarea. Traga saliva para olvidar el pinchazo que de repente ha sentido en el pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sam levanta la vista, un poco distraído.

—Preparo un examen para mañana. Espero que esta vez aprueben más de seis.

Dean sonríe y, sin decir nada más, entra la base de datos de los Hombres de Letras con un clic. Tarda un rato en familiarizarse con la interfaz y el motor de búsqueda, pero al menos los resultados que aparecen en la pantalla ya no le dan ganas de abrirse las venas en canal. Mabon está clasificado como un dios neutral cuyo cometido es mantener el equilibrio. Al parecer, no suele manifestarse ni interferir en el devenir de los simples mortales, aunque los Hombres de Letras habían encontrado indicios de su intervención en épocas pasadas. El autor de uno de los artículos especula sobre los motivos que podrían impulsar a Mabon a intervenir: restaurar el equilibrio en etapas oscuras, proporcionar algún tipo de aprendizaje y/o reflexión; pero no explica cómo lo hace ni si los viajes entre realidades paralelas son su particular forma de funcionar. Sigue buscando, pero no hay muchos escritos relacionados con el dios y los que hay están desperdigados en tantas categorías que es difícil seguirlos de forma sistemática. Está tan absorto que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su hermano ha cerrado el portátil y se ha levantado. Sólo cuando le toca le hombro es consciente de que la pared humana está de nuevo sobre él.

—Deberíamos irnos a la cama —le dice, con toda la naturalidad.

Irnos. Juntos. Cama. Los recuerdos forman una avalancha que desciende peligrosamente hasta estrellarse en la imagen de Sam y él en la misma cama, desnudos. Empalmados. La respiración se le acelera.

–Creo, creo… —Suena más nervioso y más torpe de lo que quería— que me voy a quedar un rato más

Ve que a su hermano no le pasa desapercibido, pero Sam se limita a encogerse de hombros y a desaparecer por el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones. Dean suspira con alivio. Intenta trabajar un poco más con los archivos de los Hombres de Letras, pero es imposible, no puede concentrarse. Tiene la voz de Sam grabada con cal viva en los nervios de la piel. Se frota los ojos y, resignado, cierra el ordenador para intentar dormir. Decide que el sofá es mejor opción que la habitación. Está más lejos y la tapicería no tiene incrustado el aroma de Sam.

Cuando se despierta al día siguiente, Sam ya se ha metido en la ducha. Dean prepara algo rápido de desayunar y se toma un paracetamol para detener el dolor crónico de cabeza que se ha empeñado en joderle todas y cada de las mañanas desde que está allí. Hace unas tortillas, café, un poco de zumo de naranja, y se va a la habitación a buscar algo de ropa que no huela a cadáver profanado. En el camino, se topa con un muro hecho de músculos y agua. Joder, no lo ha visto venir, Sam. Por lo visto, no ha perdido la costumbre de salir empapado de la ducha. Lleva una toalla sujeta a la cintura y en la cara una expresión indefinible. Prefiere no pensar en que parece satisfecho. En cualquier otro momento, habría hecho una broma, un "qué, Sammy, ¿hemos acabado con la abstinencia?". Pero ahora baja la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual y se lanza dentro de su cuarto mientras murmura que le ha dejado hecho algo de comer. Cierra la puerta y vuelve a respirar. Lo ha visto mil veces antes de esa forma, ¿cuál es su maldito problema?

Una vocecita en su cabeza le ahorra el derroche de pensar: TE. LO. FOLLAS.

Coge del armario su uniforme Winchester y se encierra en el baño sin encontrar en el trayecto más piel de Sam que sortear. Es como si estuviera jugando al escondite y tuviera que correr de una zona segura de la casa a otra para que no le pillaran. Se quita la ropa con prisa y deja que el agua de la ducha ahogue los mecanismos de sus neuronas. Está caliente, ardiendo. Así está mejor. Se enjabona con energía y se encuentra con una erección: tensa, llena, sensible, producto del despertar. Apoya la frente contra las baldosas frías de la pared mientras la sensación eléctrica le envuelve. Siempre le ha gustado así, con el agua lamiéndole la piel, con el calor lubricándole el cuerpo. Demasiados días, demasiada tensión. Sin pensar, se agarra la polla y empieza a moverla de arriba a abajo. No quiere caricias ni segundos eternos de delirio. Lo quiere fuerte, rápido, precipitado. Quiero correrse hasta desahogarse, hasta arrancarse ese sentimiento de estar a punto de caer. Su mano resbala una y otra vez por su polla, y no tarda en llegar al límite, la nota palpitar, húmeda, aprieta más, un poco más, jadea cuando su dedo roza el frenillo, se acaricia los testículos, y joder, dios, pierde el dominio, pierde el aliento y el orgasmo le alcanza como una onda expansiva. El mundo se funde a su alrededor: pálido, líquido, esponjoso.

Termina de ducharse y, mirándose al espejo, se dice que no. Que ninguna imagen de Sam se ha colado por los resquicios de su autocontrol.

De pronto, escucha tres golpes en la puerta. Es Sam. Se pone la camiseta a modo de escudo, por si acaso, pero su hermano no entra. Esto es ridículo.

—Me marcho ya. —Su voz suena amortiguada—. Me llevo el coche, Jonathan pasará a buscarte. —Está a punto de preguntarle que por qué demonios se lleva a su preciosidad del 67, pero pasa de discutir—. Nos vemos directamente en casa de Jonathan para cenar, ¿vale?

Mierda. No se acordaba de la cena. Hay mil contestaciones que se le acumulan en la punta de la lengua, pero de todas, sólo acierta a soltar un lúcido "vale". Fantástico. Noche de parejas.

Tal y como su hermano ha predicho, Jonny pasa a buscarle. Conduce como si le hubieran dado el carné de conducir en una tómbola. Frena, acelera, vuelve a frenar poniendo todo el pie sobre el pedal, y Dean sufre sinceramente por el motor de ese Cadillac. El día pasa rápido. Durante la mañana se dedica a ayudar a Jonathan y a Jessica con algunas pequeñas reparaciones de la casa; luego, se detienen para comer un magnífico pastel de carne; y por la tarde, cuando la casa se llena de críos y de mochilas, aparece Austin. Ha cumplido con el trato, así que van a taller y le permite ensuciarse de grasa mientras desmontan las piezas inservibles del Pontiac. Antes de darse cuenta, son las seis y huele a comida casera. Jessica, con la diligencia y eficacia de una madre de familia numerosa, organiza a la marabunta de adolescentes que tienen en acogida y los sienta a cenar en la cocina. Son seis, cuatro chicos y dos chicas, todos ruidosos por igual. Para los adultos, prepara la mesa de un comedor pequeño situado al lado de la sala de estar.

Sam llega a las siete, puntual y sonriente, y Jessica lo apresa en un abrazo inmenso mientras le reprocha que lleva tres semanas sin verle el pelo. Es envidiable esa capacidad de dar amor y a la vez un bofetón. Sam, con su habilidad natural para ser adorable, inventa una excusa poco elaborada y, a juicio de Dean, poco convincente. Ella le cree a pies juntillas. Si hubiera sido él, no habría tenido tan buena suerte. Su hermano se sienta a su lado en la mesa del comedor y, mientras Jessica va a por la comida, Jonny hace su aparición estelar, vociferando instrucciones a la manada de salvajes que todavía grita en la cocina. "Venga, recoged los platos y a las habitaciones", "no, nada de tele esta noche, como mucho a la sala de estudio" y "nada de acostarse más tarde de las diez".

¿Cómo pueden vivir así? Dios santo.

Cuando las escaleras dejan de temblar bajo el trote de esos seis pares de piernas, empiezan a cenar. Jessica ha cocinado para alimentar a una horda de rougarous durante cien años y se nota que le conoce, porque de segundo ha preparado unas hamburguesas con todos sus condimentos. La conversación es inagotable. Hablan de cosas insustanciales, de tonterías, como si lo importante ya se lo hubieran contado hace mucho tiempo, y lo salpican todo de bromas internas que Dean no termina de comprender. La risa de Jonathan es tan grande como él y la de Jessica clara y cristalina. Sam está animado, bebe y ríe de verdad, sin filtros, con la boca llena. Su lenguaje corporal se expande a lo largo y ancho de la mesa, con una alegría que Dean hacía mucho que no veía. La verdad es que sólo por eso ha valido la pena. Y aunque prefiere limitarse a observar para no cagarla, después de cuatro cervezas, participa también del ambiente. Payasadas marca de la casa. Así, entre otras personas, la presencia de Sam no resulta tan avasalladora.

Al final, con el postre, sale a relucir el tema de Austin.

—No sé qué le dijiste —dice Jonathan, señalándole de forma aprobadora con el dedo—, pero el chico hoy ha ido al instituto. Tienes que decirme cómo lo haces. —Se gira hacia Jessica—. ¿Te acuerdas de Landon, ese chico flaco y desgarbado? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

Jessica se queda pensativa.

—Estudia derecho, ¿no? En su último email decía que había obtenido una beca de la Universidad de California.

—¡Eso es! —Jonathan da una palmada que hace vibrar todos los platos y se dirige sólo a Sam—. Un chico que había pasado por tres casas de acogida y que se negaba a estudiar… Llega este hombre y ¡pum! —Levanta los brazos en un gesto exagerado—. Universidad de California.

Sam tiene en la boca una sonrisa enorme. ¿Orgullo? ¿Satisfacción? ¿En serio? ¿Él había hecho eso? Dean de repente se siente muy pequeño, completamente perdido. No sabe qué decir. Jessica le da unos golpecitos en el brazo a Jonathan.

—Venga, venga, ya sabes que a Dean no le gusta hablar de esas cosas. —Le mira fijamente y, para su desgracia, cambia de tema con una sonrisa inocente—. Además, hay que celebrar que el matrimonio gay ha sido legalizado esta semana en todo el país.[1]

A Dean se le atraganta la cucharada de pastel en la garganta. Tose de forma nerviosa. Jessica le coge de la mano.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?, ¿te traigo un vaso de agua?

Dean niega con la cabeza y le lanza una mirada furibunda a Sam, que está igual o más avergonzado. Jonathan suelta una carcajada.

—¿Por qué tanta timidez? Con nosotros no tenéis que fingir que sois hermanos.

Dean se quiere morir. No sólo se folla a su hermano, sino que es público y notorio.

Conducen sobre la noche de Fairview y llegan a casa a las doce, agotados y ligeramente borrachos. En cuanto cruzan la puerta, Sam va a la nevera y le lanza una birra a Dean. Durante el trayecto no han hecho ni un comentario sobre el tema. Tampoco Sam parece dispuesto a sacarlo ahora, lo que es de agradecer. No cree que pueda soportarlo. Se sientan en silencio en el sofá y es Sam el primero en romper el hielo.

—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a aceptar los halagos.

Dean frunce el ceño, confundido.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Esta noche, cuando Jonathan hablaba de Landon. Era como si te quisieras meter debajo de la mesa.

A Sam parece hacerle gracia, a Dean ninguna.

—El mérito no es mío —la primera verdad que dice—, así que no te pongas en plan moñas.

Su hermano no insiste. Le da un trago a la cerveza y después de un rato en silencio se le queda mirando. No es una mirada fraternal. Tiene los ojos brillantes por el alcohol, un poco idos y oscurecidos. Dean no sabe lo que está pensando, pero desde luego no cree que sea algo bueno. Sam se aproxima despacio, como si se acercara a un animal salvaje. Y quiere apartarse, pero el cuerpo de su hermano funciona como un campo magnético.

—Hoy ha sido la primera vez en los dos últimos días que te he visto relajado. —Baja la mirada hacia la Marca y Dean siente el impulso irracional de taparse el brazo con la manga de la camisa—. Te duele, ¿verdad?

Todas las defensas bajo mínimos. No puede, no quiere mentirle.

—Sí.

—Déjame —susurra.

Sam extiende los dedos y delimita los contornos de la Marca con ellos. El contacto de piel con piel es casi insoportable, como si todo el universo se condensara en ese único punto. Dean se olvida de respirar, estremecido. No debe. Sam parece que nota la tensión, porque se aparta y, después de darle un último trago a la cerveza, se levanta con un "me voy a la cama". Dean ni siquiera puede reaccionar. Antes de entrar en su cuarto, Sam le dispara el último tiro a bocajarro.

—Ah, y Dean, no hace falta que duermas en el sofá. He pillado las indirectas.

* * *

[1] El matrimonio homosexual fue legalizado en todo el territorio estadounidense en junio de 2015. La temporada 10, donde se sitúa la acción, se desarrolla entre 2014 y 2015.


	5. Chapter 5

Pues un millón de años después, aquí llega el quinto capítulo. Quedan sólo dos más.

Gracias a todos los que me acompañais en esta aventura. Sin vosotros, no sería lo mismo.

* * *

 _I said come on, zero fucks about it_

 _Come on, I know I'm gonna get hurt_

 _Come on, zero fucks about it_

 _Come on_

 _Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster_

 _You can be just what I want, my true disaster_

 _Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster_

 _You can be just what I want, my true disaster_

 _(True disaster, Tove To)_

Raíz de cicuta. Podría acudir a la despensa que guardan en casa, pero no quiere levantar sospechas, Sam ya está bastante suspicaz. Conseguir la escopeta y los cartuchos ha sido sencillo: un "oh sí, tengo un mapache merodeando por la casa", una sonrisa calurosa a un tal Peter que, al parecer, ya le conocía de antes y una propina generosa tras la compra. Dios bendiga a América y su política de armas. Pero la raíz de cicuta no es algo que pueda pedirse en la verdulería de un pueblo de siete mil habitantes. "Póngame cien gramos en polvo, gracias". Y no hay un Bobby o una Pamela a la que recurrir. Así que vagabundea por las calles. A esa hora de la mañana, el centro de Fairview parece un hervidero de personas con muchas cosas que hacer, pero con mucho tiempo para pararse a hablar. La sensación es extraña, lleva dos semanas en un aislamiento casi monacal, así que estar solo de repente entre tanta gente le hace sentirse como un cristiano frente a los leones. Desde que llegó, su único contacto con la vida exterior se ha resumido en Sam, Jonathan y Austin. Por ese orden de intensidad.

Dos semanas. Toda una existencia.

Tiene que reconocer que lo esperaba peor. La rutina, la falta de adrenalina. Esperaba desquiciarse a cada instante o forzarse continuamente a encajar en ese estilo de vida por puro instinto de supervivencia. Hibernar allí hasta recuperar lo perdido, como cuando vivió con Lisa y Ben. Esperaba que matar a Mabon se convirtiera en la cuestión nuclear de esa realidad al igual que lo fue buscar a Sam después de caer en la jaula. Aceptar esa forma idílica, taimada y segura de pasar los días mientras se partía el pecho intentando encontrar una salida. Pero no. Sumergirse en esa vida ha sido como bucear en agua templada: agradable imperceptible, indoloro. Y no es que Faiview sea un sitio de la hostia. A Dean le resulta difícil imaginar un lugar más coñazo que ese. Es que por primera vez siente que elegir es posible. Elegir a Sam y esa forma de pasar las horas en silencio, a Sam y su manera de hacer fáciles las cosas más complicadas. Hay días en los que incluso se ha permitido imaginar que tal vez su vida (la de su hermano) no tenga que acabar a punta de pistola o consumida por el fuego.

Es un delirio bastante recurrente que, gracias a Dios, se detiene en cuanto aparece Castiel "compra-raíz-de-cicuta" o el dolor de la Marca, que últimamente se empeña en desgarrarle la carne en mitad de la noche.

Se pasa la mano por el brazo distraídamente mientras rebasa el escaparate de una ferretería y luego el de una panadería. Es consciente de que Sam sabe. Que le arde, que grita por las noches. Y de que a pesar de todo, a pesar de las miradas poco fraternales, sigue respetando su espacio. Ha podido abandonar el sofá y trasladarse a su cuarto sin daños colaterales ni sorpresas nocturnas. Igual en esta realidad han lobotomizado a su hermano. ¿Le habrán implantado un chip de "no toques los cojones"? Un par de personas le saludan desde la otra acera y Dean, que no tiene ni idea de quiénes son ni ganas de saberlo, levanta el brazo a modo de saludo y se escabulle a través de la puerta de la primera tienda que ve. Ha aprendido que aquí hay que estar hábil. En cuanto te paran, es una sucesión de "Dean, Sam, hombre ¿cómo os va?, ¿y Jonathan?, ¿y el trabajo?" Le resulta rarísimo que todo el mundo conozca sus verdaderos nombres, como si fueran de cristal, transparentes, como si no tuvieran nada que ocultar. Ja. Pero lo que más le sorprende es que ahora puede contestar ese tipo de preguntas con un "eh, bien, como siempre" en vez de "pues genial, tengo una herida que me cruza la espalda y mi camiseta preferida está cubierta de sangre".

Es un cambio. A ratos, liberador.

El dependiente de la papelería, que parece una momia disecada desde hace un milenio, no se molesta en devolverle los buenos días. Dean echa un vistazo y se detiene frente a un estante del que cuelgan periódicos y revistas. Ah, es un placer ver que sus publicaciones favoritas nunca fallan: "Mujer de cuatro piernas busca novio: ¡no soy un monstruo, tengo sentimientos y necesidades sexuales!", gracias a Mundos Paralelos; "Satán ataca de nuevo montado en un demonio de Tasmania", de Encuentros en el subsuelo; "Operación Yahvé: en busca del dios extraterrestre", de Universos Extinguidos. Al final, y por razones obvias, se decanta por la que tiene como titular "Unos duendes me sodomizaron". La hojea y está a punto de comprarla sólo para darse el gusto de decirle a Sam que ha descubierto su oscuro secretito. Puede imaginar su cara enfurruñada y su tono de estoy por encima de esta mierda "¿tienes tres años, Dean?". Sonríe hasta que una pequeña noticia, en la página diez, llama su atención. Suena a uno de sus casos: cinco desapariciones en las inmediaciones de Parque Nacional Davy Crockett. Cinco en menos de una semana. Luces de neón para wendigo, caza, Winchester, sangre y munición. Un hormigueo de anticipación le asciende desde el estómago, la marca le hierve y le tira de la piel como si estuviera en un potro de tortura. Y no debe, pero podría hacerlo, parece un caso sencillo y está sólo a tres horas de distancia. Ir y volver en un día, nadie se daría cuenta. Cierra la revista para contener el temblor de sus manos y se dirige al mostrador. Comprarla no equivale a ir de caza, se dice. La compra sólo para joder a su hermano. La momia abre la boca para pedirle cuatro pavos y el mundo se detiene un instante, conmocionado. Coño, si habla. Le paga, y aprovechando la diarrea verbal del tío, le pregunta por alguna herboristería.

Sigue las instrucciones con precisión. A la derecha en la siguiente calle, tres manzanas y a la izquierda y, de pronto, entre escaparates vacíos y carteles de "se alquila", aparece el letrero: El laberinto metafísico y herbal de Valentina Burton [1]. Hay que joderse. Es peor, mucho peor, de lo que esperaba. Pone los ojos en blanco y empuja la puerta, rezando para que la tortura y el rollito de "Guauuu veo tu aura negra, muy negra…" sea breve e indoloro. A la tienda no le falta detalle: campanilla en la puerta y un pestazo a pachuli que mataría a un gigante. Puaj. Está seguro de que su pituitaria acaba de fallecer. Una mujer, de pelo rojo aparece tras unas cortinas negras de terciopelo, situadas detrás del mostrador. Le mira un instante y la expresión mística que todas las pitonisas llevan de serie se transforma en algo serio y rígido. Dean se ve obligado a romper el silencio.

—Valentina, ¿no? —Ella asiente, pero no se mueve de su sitio. Dean se acerca al expositor que los separa. El aire se vuelve denso, espeso. De pronto, siente la urgencia de que la mujer empiece con su ritual tipo teletienda: "voyaencasquetartecualquierproducto". Se aclara la garganta—. Necesito...

—Cicuta —termina ella. Sin abrir apenas los labios.

Vaya. Le ha tocado la excepción.

Antes de que pueda contestar, Valentina empieza a buscar entre la multitud de cajones que forran la pared frontal mientras le lanza miradas cautelosas por encima del hombro. Dean, por pura humanidad, da un paso atrás y la tensión disminuye varios grados. Por fin, saca una bolsa marrón de una de las cajoneras y, sin decir nada, la deja sobre el mostrador. Dean se aproxima lentamente.

—¿Cuánto…? —comienza Dean, pero ella niega con la cabeza mirándole de forma inexpresiva.

A Dean le recorre un escalofrío, duda un momento… La necesidad de salir de allí se vuelve acuciante. "A la mierda, terminemos con esto de una vez". Coge la bolsa, pero antes de que pueda retirar la mano, Valentina le agarra de la muñeca y tira de él con una fuerza inhumana. La Marca se le descompone en la piel y la vista se le nubla.

—Te persigue una sombra —susurra ella. Sus ojos arden—. _Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes_ _._

La habitación se comprime, se estira, y de repente, se encuentra fuera de la tienda, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas flexionadas y la bolsa apretada en su mano derecha. Sus jadeos resuenan en sus oídos como un huracán y la Marca se retuerce sobre su brazo como si estuviera hecha de brea. Va a matar a esa puta. No hay nadie en la calle. Se endereza como puede, con el sudor frío recorriéndole el cuello, y se tambalea hasta llegar a la esquina. Las palabras retumban en su cabeza: quod vitare… quod vitare, ¿qué más? Es latín, tiene que ser latín. ¿Una maldición? Hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para retenerlas, para atarlas a su memoria, mientras alcanza la avenida principal de Fairview. Y es un segundo, pero es como si hubiera traspasado las murallas de otro mundo. A su alrededor, la ciudad sigue latiendo, la gente pasea de un lado a otro, compra, habla, saluda… Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se apoya en una pared para recuperar el aire y se pasa la mano por los ojos. Joder, tiene que moverse. Encuentra su coche entre espirales cegadoras de dolor. En cuanto entra, recuesta la cabeza contra el asiento, sujetándose el brazo y respirando, respirando… Apenas puede soportarlo. "Te persigue una sombra, quod vitare, te persigue, quod vitare". El Impala arranca con un rugido que a Dean le parece desfallecido, y se larga de Fairview sin perder más tiempo. A mitad de camino, algo cambia, la carretera, apuntalada por árboles centenarios, se abre ante él como salida de una pesadilla: las copas de los abetos se alzan a decenas de metros, estrangulando la luz, provocando un eclipse. Es la una del mediodía, pero se ve obligado a poner las luces largas. El aire huele a tormenta, hay un zumbido. Tiene pinta de "algo sobrenatural viene a terminar de joderte el día". Y entonces la ve, a cien metros, aparecida de la nada. Una figura negra que se va haciendo enorme mientras avanza. Los pinchazos de su brazo le confirman lo que ya sospechaba. Aprieta los puños con el corazón en caída libre. No, esta vez no. Mete quinta y apura el pie hasta el fondo del acelerador en plan suicida, la adrenalina le late en el cuerpo, la figura continúa imperturbable en mitad del asfalto, pero Dean mantiene el punto de referencia. Diez segundos, cinco, tres, uno, y la atraviesa como si fuera humo.

Se evapora.

Frena en seco en cuanto desaparece y apoya la frente sobre sus manos con los ojos cerrados. Tiembla. Maldita sea. El coche sigue encendido, ronroneando, zumbando a su alrededor. El ruido hace eco en sus oídos. Al principio es imperceptible, pero se incrementa. Un zumbido punzante, chirriante. Familiar. Levanta la cabeza como propulsado por un motor a reacción y sus ojos se estrellan contra una mirada vacía que no tiene rostro. Unos dedos negros se abalanzan sobre él desde atrás y lo sujetan del cuello hasta empotrarlo contra el reposacabezas. Ni siquiera le da tiempo a jurar. Las imágenes se funden en líneas infinitas, un rebobinado veloz que aterriza en un instante sostenido en el tiempo. Y ya no está en el Impala, son sus manos y Sam, en mitad de una nave abandonada, y es su rabia, y su hermano acercándose despacio, diciéndole algo que no entiende, que no oye, no lo reconoce, un pulso incontrolable, el temblor de la espada, y la Marca, la nota palpitar en las venas, Sam reduce la distancia, a dos metros, un metro. No lo hagas. Un grito. ¡Dean! Y el olor de la sangre le impulsa hacia delante hasta colapsar sobre el volante del coche. Inspira profundamente, famélico de aire, resollando. Le sobreviene una arcada y tiene el tiempo justo de abrir la puerta para vaciar su estómago sobre la calzada.

Cuando llega casa, el brazo le escuece y sus manos todavía juegan a tener parkinson. Se le ocurren un millón de chistes y una utilidad depravada para todas esas sacudidas a pesar de las circunstancias. A Sam le haría gracia, aunque pondría cara de "eres un puto guarro, Dean" cuando se lo dijera. A él también le haría gracia si no fuera porque todavía tiene el regusto amargo del desayuno en la boca, si no fuera porque todavía siente el espectro de esos dedos negros rozándole el cuello. Observa la casa desde la seguridad que proporciona la distancia. Suspira. Sam está en casa y la verdad es que no, no está preparado para enfrentarse a su interrogatorio silencioso.

"Quod vitare…" Le recorre un escalofrío.

Apaga el coche armándose de valor. El plan es sencillo: entrar, saludar y directo al cuarto con alguna excusa barata. Sam sale a recibirlo en cuanto oye el sonido de la puerta y sus hoyuelos se transforman en una línea vertical entre las cejas nada más verle. Es increíble, pero su plan infalible empieza a hacer aguas desde el segundo cero. Sam es como un maldito sabueso del infierno: huele su miedo. Le cierra el paso antes de que pueda escabullirse.

—¿Vienes del bar? —Le examina de arriba abajo.

—¡No!

Sam no parece creérselo demasiado.

—¿Seguro? Porque tienes esa pinta de… —le señala con la mano, buscando la palabra— vagabundo.

Dean pone los ojos en blanco e intenta esquivarlo con un "podría decir lo mismo de tu pelo" pero Sam le agarra del brazo antes de que pueda rebasar la preocupación de su hermano que ha crecido hasta abarcar cada recoveco del salón.

—Oye, he preparado comida —con un tono de voz que a Dean le encoge el corazón. Ese que dice "venga, no hagas esto".

Pero no es capaz. Ahora no puede enfrentarse a Sam. El dolor sordo de la Marca centellea como un latigazo y huye sin mirar atrás.

—No tengo hambre.

Se encierra en su cuarto con un millón de cosas compitiendo por su atención (Mabon, la bruja, quod vitare, sombras…). Ha estado jodido otras veces, pero esta situación se disputa el primer premio de "putadas marca Wincheter". Se enfrenta a la imagen que le devuelve el espejo del armario. No era coña. Es como si acabara de salir de una jodida cloaca: ojos enrojecidos, pelo desaliñado y dos rasguños rojos en su cuello que parecen autovías. No le extraña que Sam le haya preguntado. Se pasa la mano por el brazo y, de pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe para dar paso a un Sam transmutado a búfalo. El pecho de su hermano sube y baja de forma incontrolable. Malas noticias. Tiene la sensación de que acaba de encontrar el límite de la paciencia de Sam.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ajá. Tanta contención empezaba a ser digna de un ensayo científico. Dean hace lo único que saben hacer los animales acorralados: contraataca.

—¿He herido tus sentimientos de amito de casa?

Su hermano baja la cabeza soltando todo el aire por la nariz. Los nudillos blancos. Al final, le mira.

—Dean, he aguantado toda esta gilipollez durante dos semanas. Te he dado tiempo, porque pensaba que no sé —palmas hacia arriba—, te había entrado otro de tus ataques patológicos de culpa. Pero ya está bien. Se acabó el plazo de duelo. —Sam da un paso y Dean se obliga a permanecer en su sitio por pura obstinación—. Apenas comes, tienes pesadillas por las noches… Sí, te oigo gritar todas y cada una de la malditas noches. —El cabreo se transforma en un susurro—. La Marca te está afectando y yo no puedo quedarme quieto viendo cómo te consumes.

Dean hace un esfuerzo superlativo por entender las palabras, por dotarlas de significado. Pero algo en su cerebro se ha licuado y ahora sólo puede concentrarse en los labios de su hermano. Se mueven, se aproximan de forma implacable hasta que todo su campo visual está invadido de Sam, de su olor, de su presencia, de su calor. Tan cerca. Están cuerpo contra cuerpo, no hay espacio para pensar. Las manos de Sam empiezan en su cuello, murmurando "sé cómo te gusta", y siguen su recorrido por su pecho, alcanzando su cintura y la piel oculta por la camiseta. Cierra los ojos. Porque si no lo ve, puede fingir que no existe. Porque si no abre los ojos, puede fingir que no está sucediendo. Que los pinchazos de excitación son producto de su imaginación, que la erección de Sam (la suya) forman parte de un paréntesis que ninguno de los dos recordará. Cuando se hermano llega a la cremallera de los pantalones, su boca se abre contra su voluntad. Es como si su sangre estuviera hecha de mercurio. Pesa, quema, se riza alrededor de la Marca. Su polla crece al contacto de los dedos de Sam, que se cierran sobre él para no dejarlo escapar. Y jadea, así, así es como le gusta. Lo masturba mientras no deja de repetir "joder, cuánto te he echado de menos, Dean, Dean…" Hasta borrarle el nombre, hasta retrotraerlo de nuevo al presente. Dean se aparta con un empujón brusco, sin aliento, para chocar contra la pared de atrás. Su hermano se queda quieto, estático, como si no acabara de creérselo.

Un segundo después, Sam sale de la habitación sin decir nada. La sensación de alivio inicial de Dean se esfuma con él. Con la mirada vacía e inexpresiva que le ha lanzado.

Oye un portazo.

Mierda.

Se sube la bragueta rápidamente (joder, ¿en qué coño estaba pensando?) y se asoma al pasillo para seguirlo. La puerta del baño está cerrada. Se aproxima cautelosamente. Sabe que tiene que hablar, arreglar este desastre. Pero la verdad es que no sabe qué cojones va a decirle. "Eh, eres un hacha con la mano". Guiño, guiño. La culpa se le agolpa en la boca del estómago mientras apoya la frente en la puerta, agotado, indeciso, cabreado. La erección que todavía persiste en sus pantalones no ayuda. Sam, Sammy… Está a punto de llamar, así, a ciegas; pero el murmullo que le llega desde el baño detiene el movimiento. Hay algo rítmico, asfixiado, en la voz de Sam. Aguza el oído y entonces escucha un gemido. Bajito, sofocado. El cuerpo de Dean reacciona sin pedir permiso. Lo puede imaginar al otro lado de aquella puerta, reclinado contra la pared, la mano derecha subiendo y bajando por una erección que sólo ha podido intuir, de manera lenta y firme, con el rostro contraído en una mueca desesperada. Lo oye suspirar, resoplar, lo puede ver, sobrepasado de placer. Y no quiere, pero la corriente alcanza cotas de maremoto y ya no puede controlarlo. Hacerlo así no cuenta, se dice. No es Sam, es él. Es su polla, tensándose bajo sus dedos, es el orgasmo que empieza a construirse debajo de su ombligo y que palpita por su cuerpo, persiguiendo los gemidos de Sam, alimentándose de la respiración fatigada de su hermano. Se masturba desesperadamente, la Marca se dilata mientras llega, mientras encuentra el límite, y se mantiene ahí, al borde, el éxtasis y el dolor mezclándose hasta el punto de no retorno. Hasta caer por el precipicio en pulsiones blancas y lentas. Jodidamente perfectas.

Cuando se recupera, hay silencio al otro lado de la puerta y le falta valor para llamar. Se retira a su habitación, esconde la bolsa de cicuta y las revistas, y enciende el ordenador.

Con tan sólo dos palabras, el buscador le devuelve la frase completa de la tía del pachuli: _Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes_ _._

Es estúpido temer lo que no se puede evitar.

[1] NO ES COÑA. Existe una psíquica llamada Valentina Burton en Dalla (Texas).


	6. Chapter 6

Sí, por fin hay capítulo sexto xD. Sólo queda uno más para el desenlace. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.

Mención especial a Sonia Rubio Alcaide, que hoy es su cumpleaños, y a las demás supervivientes del "mes demoníaco": Ana Tabora y Perfi Paula. Gracias por participar en los retos de wincest infinito. Vosotras sois nuestra gasolina.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 _One, two, three and four_

 _The devil's knocking at your door_

 _Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie_

 _Start your life with your head held high_

 _Now you're on your knees_

 _With your head hung low_

 _Big man tells you where to go_

 _Tell 'em it's good_

 _Tell 'em okay_

 _Don't do a goddamn thing they say_

 _Oh, Lord, heaven knows_

 _We belong way down below_

 _Oh, Lord, tell us so_

 _We belong way down below_

 _Way down below, way down below_

 _Way down below, way down below_

 _(Heaven knows, The Pretty Reckless)_

La cabeza de Austin asoma por encima del capó del Pontiac, pelo revuelto y ojos grises de expresión concentrada. La culata del motor da vueltas entre sus manos. La examina por arriba, por abajo, la gira a un lado y al otro, resoplando e intentando encontrar el fallo. Es un chico metódico, persistente y muy aplicado cuando quiere. Dean sonríe. A pesar de los latigazos de la Marca, a pesar de Sam. Y es que compartir espacio con su hermano durante el fin de semana no ha sido fácil después del "incidente" del sábado. Han sido dos días completos. Dos días persiguiendo por la casa las miradas esquivas de Sam mientras la Marca se apoderaba de los huecos que dejaba su hermano (furia, angustia, pesadillas). Dos días de silencios impenetrables. Dos días, con sus noches, sus horas y sus minutos, de conversaciones mecánicas: "tienes comida en la nevera, salgo a dar una vuelta, me voy a la cama". Sin bromas, sin sonrisas cómplices, sin otra cosa que un vacío asfixiante. No han hablado del tema, claro, ni falta que hace. Porque una cosa es empalmarte con tu hermano y otra muy distinta iniciar un debate (sin moderadores) sobre el asunto. En fin, prefiere no pensar en ello. Deja la batería que ha estado manipulando y se acerca a Austin.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

El chico levanta la vista, frustrado.

—Es imposible. No hay manera de saber dónde se ha roto. —Le tiende la pieza.

Dean la coge y, haciéndole una seña a Austin para que le siga, se dirige hacia la mesa de trabajo. Este es su campo. Sus manos actúan por inercia, rápidas y eficientes, siguiendo los pasos de toda una vida. Llena de agua un recipiente de plástico profundo y grande y sumerge la culata. El chico le mira intrigado.

—Ven. Sujétala dentro del agua. —Austin obedece sin rechistar—. Ahora, espera.

Un instante después, las burbujas rompen la tensión superficial del agua y delatan el lugar donde se encuentra la fisura. Es fácil, sencillo, infalible. Más que otras cosas. Sin embargo, un soniquete insoportable rompe el momento de triunfo. El estómago se le comprime mientras apunta mentalmente que ha de cambiar con urgencia el tono de llamada del móvil. ¿Sam? Echa mano a su bolsillo trasero para sacar el teléfono, aunque no tiene muy claro si quiere cogerlo. Los demonios se disipan en cuanto aparece el nombre de Castiel en la pantalla. La verdad es que no sabe si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Mira a Austin.

—Ya sabes qué hacer, ¿no?

Austin asiente sonriente, con los ojos hipnotizados en el punto donde el aire se libera de su jaula líquida. No tiene pinta de que le interese mucho quién le llama, pero aun así, Dean, por precaución, sale al jardín. Responde con un susurro: "¿Cas?".

—Hola, Dean. —Tan impersonal como siempre—. Acabo de hablar con Sam.

Directo al grano, claro que sí. Sin anestesia.

—Ya. —Agacha la cabeza—. ¿Está preparando los papeles del divorcio? [1]

Castiel, sin embargo, responde la pregunta que le está matando:

—No ha entrado en detalles. —Dean se calla y Castiel, gracias a Dios, no insiste—. Sé que está siendo difícil para ti —le dice, y casi puede sentir su mirada preocupada—, pero tienes que entender que Sam ya ha pasado por esto y que el Dean que él conoce ya no era una bomba a punto de explotar. Está preocupado y yo también. Vas a ir a peor, lo sabes.

La culpabilidad se le agolpa en la garganta. No puede hablar. Porque es cierto: ese Sam no es su Sam, pero sus silencios siguen doliendo como balas. Porque no es Sam, pero sus ausencias le abren heridas en la carne. A corazón abierto. Su destino está hecho de esto: de precios que son imposibles de pagar, de decisiones en las que siempre hay alguien que pierde.

—Lo sé, Cas. —Muy bajo—. Por eso tenemos que encontrar la forma de convocar a Mabon.

—No te engañes. Así conseguirías escapar de esta realidad, pero no de la Marca —sentencia.

La angustia se le enreda en sus órganos vitales, pero no, se niega a caer en la trampa. Hace un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema con un "¿has conseguido descubrir algo?". Castiel suspira con cansancio, pero recoge la piedra que le ha tirado. La cuerda se destensa

—Te llamaba también por eso. He conseguido información. —La esperanza se abre paso sin pedir permiso—. ¿Tienes la cicuta y las balas?

—Sí, claro.

—Bien, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. —Castiel se pone en modo soldadito—. He descubierto el sigilo al que está vinculado Mabon y el hechizo para convocarlo. Es antiguo y no hay garantías de que funcione, pero no tenemos nada mejor. Eso sí, necesitaremos tu sangre para poder atraerlo a esta realidad y un eclipse de luna. —Lo dice de tirón, como quien recita un libro de que se sabe de memoria a base de leerlo una y otra vez—. Por suerte para nosotros, hay un eclipse el miércoles.

Dean se queda paralizado, a punto de un shock anafiláctico. ¿En serio? Son dos días. ¿Tan rápido? ¿Va a poder volver?

—¿Cómo…?

—La criatura que te atacó —zanja—. Es un emisario. Mabon los utiliza para poder intervenir en esta realidad, como nexo entre este mundo y el suyo. No hay muchos dioses que tengan a su servicio a este tipo de seres. Descubrí que uno de ellos era el Dios de la Cornucopia y que ese era el nombre que le daban a Mabon en los textos antiguos.

¿Cornu…qué? ¿Emisarios? _"Mabon los utiliza para poder intervenir en esta realidad"_. Sus pensamientos giran en espirales veloces, desordenadas, hasta detenerse en seco el artículo que encontró en la base de datos de los Hombres de Letras: _"[…] restaurar el equilibrio en etapas oscuras, proporcionar algún tipo de aprendizaje y/o reflexión"_ Hay algo que se le escapa. ¿Qué intentan decirle?, ¿qué es lo que quieren? Dean le cuenta su último encuentro con el emisario de Mabon y con la bruja: las advertencias de ella, los resultados de sus pesquisas, las visiones desgarradas, los trallazos ardientes de la Marca. Sam. Muerto. A sus pies.

Castiel, sin embargo, se queda muy callado. Se construye un silencio rígido, que a Dean le parece terrorífico.

—¡¿Y bien?! —pregunta, exasperado. Se supone que Castiel tendría que tranquilizarle o algo—. Tendrás alguna opinión, digo yo.

—No lo sé, Dean. —Hay reserva en su voz, un algo indescifrable que le dice que hay más secretos que no conoce—. Quizás estás aquí para aprender una lección.

Resopla. Claro. Lecciones avanzadas sobre cómo follar con tu hermano y no pronunciar la palabra incesto. Se muerde la lengua cuando se da cuenta de que la frase guarda demasiado parecido con la realidad. Aún siente el aliento de Sam en su cuello, su polla llena, erecta, el roce de su cuerpo. Sacude la cabeza. Dos días hasta el eclipse. Le quedan dos días de este Sam convertido en un súcubo. Se despide de Castiel sin mucha ceremonia: "hablamos mañana", "no te pases con Sam", "bien, vale".

Cuando vuelve al taller, Austin está planificando la culata. Es raro y, al mismo tiempo, tranquilizador verlo allí, ajeno a las deidades que tienen espíritu de celestina, a las marcas ancestrales que te arrebatan la humanidad a mordiscos y a los horrores que sólo los cazadores conocen. Han sido solo diez minutos, pero es como si hubieran pasado trescientos años. La teoría esa de la relatividad (de la que tanto hablaba Sam —con cara de bobo emocionado—) por lo visto también puede aplicarse a las conversaciones con Castiel. El chico le hace una seña con la cabeza a modo de saludo, tiene aspecto de estar muy satisfecho consigo mismo. La verdad es que la reparación del coche va rápida, así que es probable que lo tengan terminado antes de que acabe el mes. Y hay un conato de sonrisa antes de que el siguiente pensamiento caiga sobre él como una losa: Dean ya no estará para verlo. Tal vez sea el otro Dean el que ayude a Austin a terminar el trabajo, el que se monte con él en el coche y el que le dé consejos sobre tías mientras le enseña los pilares básicos de "la música que de verdad mola". Será ese otro Dean el que coma con Jessica y Jonathan y el que beba cerveza con Sam mientras se juegan (a piedra, papel o tijera) la preparación del desayuno de la mañana siguiente. Será ese Dean, y no él, el que jadee junto al oído de su hermano, fundiéndose bajo sus manos con monosílabos apenas articulados. Ese Dean. El que se ha arrogado el derecho de hacerlo sin pedir permiso a nadie, sin sentirse culpable. Lo imagina sobre Sam y la sangre se le vuelve sólida en las venas. Una corriente eléctrica que recorre su cuerpo hasta implosionar en un fogonazo que lo calcina todo a su paso.

—Tío, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Austin lo estampa contra la realidad. El chico está de pie, frente a él.

—Eh, sí… —La voz ahogada. Parpadea, confundido. El fuego palpita en los bordes de la Marca y se lleva la mano al brazo como si así pudiera contenerla.

—Tenías mirada de loco. —Austin se lleva un dedo a la sien en un gesto elocuente.

Dean intenta recomponerse. Carraspea. El ritmo cardíaco descontrolado.

—Venga, lávate las manos. —Hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Son las seis y media de la tarde y por hoy ya es suficiente.

Austin se queja, refunfuña, intenta negociar cinco minutos más. Lo de siempre. Pero Dean no está para "discusiones con críos de dieciséis años, volumen diez". Da la orden en modo John y Austin se larga bufando como un gato cabreado. Putos niños. Echa una última mirada al taller antes de seguir la estela de rabia adolescente y se dice que mañana será otro día. Espera que, al menos, no sea peor que este.

Media hora después, Jonny lo deja en la puerta de casa con un manotazo y ·con "un mañana nos vemos". Dean no puede evitar guardar un minuto de silencio por la caja de cambios de ese pobre coche que ha tenido la desgracia de caer en manos de Jonathan. Es un gran tipo, pero deberían de quitarle la licencia de conducir. Antes de entrar en casa, echa un vistazo por los alrededores. El Impala no está y es raro, porque Sam suele volver de trabajar antes que él. Cruzar la puerta es confirmar lo que ya se imaginaba: Sam no está. Su presencia ha sido sustituida por un post-it amarillo encima de la barra de la cocina: "Estoy con un trabajo, volveré mañana. No me esperes". Debería de sentir cierto alivio por pasar una noche sin ese Sam que ya no le habla, que ya no le devuelve las miradas. Sin embargo, de manera inexplicable, su cuerpo se resiste a reaccionar con la lógica aplastante de lo conveniente. La única idea que se repite en su cabeza es que su hermano se ha largado y no ha intentado arreglarlo. No ha intentado hablar con él ni le ha dado un libro sobre "cómo dejar de ser un capullo y no morir en el intento". No. Sam está actuando como Dean lo haría: portazo y huida hacia delante. Y debería de alegrarse por haber conseguido, al fin, que su hermano ya no le aceche como un animal en celo. Por haber conseguido lo que llevaba tres semanas anhelando. Pero no hay sensación de triunfo en esa victoria. Porque, por primera vez, es consciente de que en el camino ha perdido mucho más de lo que pretendía. Cagarla siempre ha estado entre sus virtudes. Reconocerlo no. Así que aprieta los puños, aprieta los dientes y la bola de fuego que ha crecido entre sus cotillas toma el control de sus manos para estrellar una de las banquetas con la pared.

"Que te jodan, Sammy".

Saquea la nevera y coge el portátil para autoconvencerse de que no le importa, de que es capaz de estar ocupado. Si Sammy se dedica a hacer trabajitos por ahí, él también puede. Un trago. Se sienta en el sofá. Dos tragos y google le devuelve los resultados de las muertes acontecidas en la última semana. Tres tragos. Algunas encajan en el perfil de la caza. Con el tercer botellín de cerveza, empieza a repasar los lugares, las distancias y a hacer los cálculos de cuánto le costaría llegar. Demasiado lejos. Se levanta a por la cuarta cerveza, pero a mitad de camino cambia de idea. El whisky que hay debajo de la fregadera es una mejor opción. Necesita algo que le ayude a desintegrarse, que le impida respirar. Se bebe un vaso de golpe y es como si el universo volviera a adquirir consistencia de nuevo. Lo nota bajar por la garganta, amargo y fuerte, mientras la lucidez se abre paso en su mente. Ya lo tiene. Escudriña en la mesilla de su cuarto, buscando las revistas que compró el fin de semana. Eso es, ahí está, tal y como lo recordaba, en página diez: cinco muertes en el Parque Nacional Davy Crockett. Está seguro de que es un wendigo. Las manos y la Marca le hierven de anticipación. Le lleva diez minutos y un vaso más de whisky percatarse de que tiene caso, pero no medio de transporte. Lanza la revista al suelo y se dedica a asfixiarse en alcohol. Hasta perder la noción del tiempo, hasta que la habitación se difumina y se pierde entre manchas borrosas. Hay luces tambaleantes, paredes que ciernen sobre él y, una eternidad después, la nada absoluta.

Lo siguiente que su cerebro es capaz de procesar es un impacto en la cara. Joder, ha hecho daño. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Le cuesta una vida entera abrir los ojos, como si los tuviera pegados con cemento, y lo primero que ve es la cara barbuda de Jonathan encima de él. Mierda. La resaca es ácida, atroz, y está llena de arcadas. Se incorpora a marchas forzadas, la espalda molida de dormir en el suelo. El sol que se cuela por la ventana parece diseñado para la tortura. Jonny le mira con incredulidad.

—Te he llamado al móvil y como no lo cogías, he tenido que entrar por la puerta de atrás. He roto un cristal. —Le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. Uf. El suicidio se perfila como una opción agradable—. ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

Sigue la mirada de Jonathan. Lo que antes era su cuarto ahora se acerca más a la imagen gráfica de un estercolero. Hay ropa por el suelo, la cama está deshecha y lo que queda de la lámpara de su mesilla se mezcla con las sábanas manchadas de sangre. Se mira la mano y ve que tiene los nudillos destrozados. Se frota los ojos.

—Mejor no preguntes. ¿Qué hora es? —Necesita una puta ducha.

—Las once. —Jonny no sale de su asombro—. Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento, ahora tenemos un problema.

Problemas. Qué novedad.

—¿Cuál?

—Jessica está ahora mismo con el padre de Austin. Ha venido a buscarlo.

La frase lo impulsa a ponerse en marcha sin necesidad de más explicaciones. Un lavado rápido de cara y una camisa limpia que consigue rescatar del armario es todo lo que precisa. Salen de allí y recorren el camino hasta Fairview´s home sin cruzar palabra. Cuando llegan, Jessica y Austin están en el recibidor. Frente a ellos, hay un hombre alto de pelo largo y pantalones desgastados. Lleva un chaleco vaquero parcheado con insignias de moteros. Está de espaldas, pero no necesita verle la cara. Puede imaginarla.

Jessica le mira con alivio:

—Dean. —El hombre se gira. Tiene una barba rala y arrugas profundas que le marcan el rostro como cicatrices—. Este es Norman, el padre de Austin.

El tío le examina de arriba abajo, como si estuviera evaluando el grado de amenaza.

—Sí y he venido a buscar a mi hijo —Voz profunda, hecha de cristales rotos—. ¿Se va a unir a la fiesta alguien más?

Norman, coge al chico de la mano con firmeza, pero Dean, en un movimiento rápido, le obliga a soltar a Austin y se interpone entre ellos. La tensión se incrementa a la velocidad del vértigo.

—Hey, amigo, no tan rápido. —Norman le mira como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza y Dean sólo necesita una excusa, una maldita excusa, para dar rienda suelta a las ganas que tiene de partirle la cara—. Austin tiene que estar aquí cinco meses más. Hay una orden judicial. No me hagas explicártelo de otra manera.

Respiran en el mismo centímetro cuadrado hasta que Norman lo empuja con violencia.

—No recibo órdenes de borrachos. —Agarra a Austin como si se tratara de una marioneta—. Es mi hijo y yo decido dónde y con quién se queda. ¿Te queda claro, machito?

La energía de un Big-Bang se condesa en ese instante. Dean arremete contra él con la visión teñida de rojo. Su puño encuentra lo que busca, se empotra en carne blanda y frágil, una, dos veces, tres veces, propulsado por una sensación de euforia que le embarga desde la Marca. No ve, no oye, las voces de Jessica y de Jonathan son sólo un espectro, y lo único que siente es huesos rotos bajo su puño. Sólo cuando consiguen separarlo de Norman es capaz de volver en sí y medir el nivel de catástrofe. El tío está en el suelo, ensangrentado, y Austin, agachado junto a su padre, mira a Dean horrorizado. Jonathan le sujeta los brazos desde atrás, reteniéndole. Se retuerce, sin éxito.

—Está bien—le increpa Dean—, basta, suéltame.

Se remueve ferozmente hasta que consigue zafarse del agarre de Jonny y salir de la casa con un portazo. No mira atrás. No quiere ver la expresión de Jessica. El pecho le sube y la baja como si fuera una olla a presión. Abre y cierra los puños para espantar la sensación fantasma que le cosquillea todavía en las venas. Ese hijo de puta se lo merecía, se dice. Se limpia la sangre en el pantalón. Tenía razones para hacerlo.

—¡Eh, tú! —Dean se da la vuelta y ve a Austin acercándose. Cuando el chico le alcanza, lo golpea en el pecho con las dos manos—. ¿De qué coño vas?

Dean se limita a hacer un gesto defensivo, los brazos hacia arriba.

—Eh, eh, tranquilo, fiera. No puedes irte de aquí. —Muy serio—. Si te largas sin cumplir los seis meses, olvídate de cualquier futuro que tengas en mente.

Pero Austin no escucha. Niega con la cabeza de manera compulsiva, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, en sus pies, en cualquier sitio menos en Dean. Tiene los ojos anegados de rabia.

—No tenías derecho. —Le señala acusatoriamente con el dedo, la voz rota. A Dean algo se le descompone por dentro. El chico se balancea hacia delante y hacia detrás, como si no supiera si quedarse para vomitarle todo el veneno o largarse—: No tenías derecho.

Austin se da media vuelta para irse, pero Dean lo detiene.

—Escucha —tono conciliador, casi un ruego—, lo he hecho para protegerte…

Austin le mira a los ojos por primera vez. No hay comprensión ni agradecimiento. Sólo frialdad cuando responde:

—Yo no te he pedido protección, así que quítame las manos de encima. Te recuerdo que tú no eres mi padre.

Y sus palabras tienen el efecto mortal de un aguijón. Dean le suelta el brazo de inmediato, como si abrasara, y se queda quieto mientras lo ve desaparecer dentro de la casa. Joder, joder. JODER. No puede… Vaya mierda. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras Austin, Dean conecta el modo supervivencia. No quiere pensar en las heridas, en las miradas asustadas, en las palabras traicionadas. No quiere pensar en "el jodido Sam" ni en Austin, ni en la puta Marca que pide sangre desde su atalaya. A la mierda este estúpido pueblo y el plan de "San Castiel, el mártir". Si ha de arder, se llevará a unos cuantos hijos de puta por delante haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Pone en marcha el Cadillac de Jonathan, quemando rueda en el asfalto. En la hoja de ruta, una parada de emergencia para hacer acopio de material y como destino final el Parque Nacional Davy Crockett. Al llegar a casa, ve que Sam, por fin, se ha dignado a aparecer, porque el Impala está aparcado fuera. Mejor, mucho mejor. Se va a encargar de recuperar su maldito coche y, ya de paso, todas sus armas. Entra por la puerta como un huracán, directo al salón, sin atender las señales de alarma. Rebusca por los cajones, por la mesa del comedor, por la cocina, haciendo todo el ruido posible. No hay rastro de las llaves del Impala.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sam le mira desde el pasillo de los dormitorios, se nota que acaba de aterrizar y que está cabreado. Muy bien.

Dean extiende la mano.

—Las llaves.

Sam es un témpano de hielo. Palabras justas, casi monosilábicas, en la línea de los últimos días. Una cuenta atrás hacia la detonación.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Las llaves del Impala —repite, despacio, como si le hablara a un disminuido. Necesita esto. Conflicto, granadas, destrucción. Sam no decepciona. Entra de lleno.

—Llego a casa, encuentro tu cuarto hecho un desastre, y ahora, entras aquí como si fueras un animal, con la camisa llena de sangre —gesticula con los brazos, alzando la voz—, ¿y pretendes que te dé las llaves del coche?

El "no" que a continuación sale de la boca de Sam es el pretexto que Dean estaba esperando. Se abalanza sobre su hermano sin pensar. Un paso, dos pasos, y al tercero tiene a Sam contra la pared. Se aprieta contra él, haciéndose grande, reduciendo el espacio que ocupan sus cuerpos juntos a límites casi inverosímiles. Sam gruñe, resistiendo la embestida. Desde esta distancia, puede ver cada línea de su rostro, puede sentir el calor que emiten los labios de su hermano. Cierra los ojos. El contacto es eléctrico, abrumador. Podría traspasar todas las líneas rojas.

—Dámelas —susurra sobre la boca de su hermano.

Está tan cerca y sería tan fácil... Sam nunca se ha acobardado ante nada y esta, al parecer, no va a ser la primera vez que lo haga: arremete con sus caderas y su "no" se queda a un milímetro de rozarle los labios. Dean sencillamente no puede reaccionar, no puede razonar. Maldito sea. La Marca le quema en la sangre como si fuera magma que quiere ganar terreno. Le empuja, le empuja hacia delante, hasta que alcanza la boca de su hermano. Dios. Le besa como si se estuviera estrangulando, desesperado, a mordiscos. Está tan jodidamente enfadado. ¿Así es como se lo hacía el otro Dean?, ¿contra la pared? Quiere hacerle daño, quiere morirse, quiere que Sam no vuelva a desearlo. Su erección busca su propio camino entre las piernas de Sam, con movimientos ásperos, bruscos, y su hermano, contra todo pronóstico, le responde con la misma fuerza. No se tocan, luchan: se arañan y se abren la carne con las manos. La fricción de los vaqueros le hace daño en la polla, pero da igual, tiene que ser así, ahora, con dolor, como si estuvieran malditos. Tiene que correrse contra el cuerpo de su hermano, jadeando contra su piel.

—¿Era esto lo que querías, Sam? —Junto al oído, la voz ronca y envenenada— ¿Esto es lo que te gusta?

Y espera que Sam le rechace, que pare esta locura con un puñetazo o con una bala, que lo detenga. Pero lo que contesta es peor que cualquier bofetón.

—Sí, esto es lo que quería —desafiante—. ¿Pero es así como tú lo quieres, Dean? ¿Esta excusa es la que necesitabas?

Dean se queda paralizado. Se separa un poco, con la respiración entrecortada, y mira a Sam. Tiene los labios hinchados y líneas rojas que le surcan el cuello de un lado a otro. Son ese tipo de marcas, esa clase de cicatrices que sólo dejan los monstruos. Pega un puñetazo en la pared, ojos cerrados. Que te jodan, Sammy, que os jodan a todos. Le busca en los bolsillos las llaves del maldito coche y, sin saber muy bien cómo, encuentra la fuerza necesaria para escapar del campo gravitatorio de su hermano. Jadea, derrotado. Sam, todavía apoyado en la pared, contraataca. Parece más grande que nunca.

—¿Quién es Mabon?, ¿por qué lo estás buscando?

Dean se apresura a huir de la casa, de Sam. Fuera. Muy lejos.

Ha roto todos los puentes y ahora solo le queda la caza.

[1] Sep, referencia al capítulo 10.03 "Soul Survivor". No me he podido resistir xD


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, pues aquí está. EL FINAL. Me ha costado muuuucho terminarlo, pero por fin ha llegado. Espero de corazón que la espera haya valido la pena.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta este capítulo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por seguir ahí, conmigo, empujándome hasta el final.

Ojalá os guste.

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

 _I've been on a long road_

 _With the devil right beside me_

 _Rising with the morning sun_

 _It's a hunger that drives me_

 _Woah Lord, set my soul_

 _Take my pain and turn it into gold_

 _Cause all I know, all I know, all I know is..._

 _Champion_

 _I can take a beating, I'll rise again_

 _Burning through the jungle until the end_

 _I can live forever, I'll rise again_

 _Keep rising up I'm_

 _Champion_

 _I can take a beating, I'll rise again_

 _Burning through the jungle until the end_

 _I can live forever, I'll rise again_

 _Keep rising up I'm_

 _(Champion, Barns Courtney)_

Conduce las doscientas tres millas como si estuviera cabalgando un sueño de color rojo: imágenes turbias, pensamientos fragmentados, cubiertos de un velo traslúcido. Hay lugares anestesiados donde antes resonaba el nombre de su hermano. La adrenalina ha tomado el control y su cuerpo funciona como un autómata. Pisar el embrague y meter quinta, girar el volante, luces largas, movimientos forjados por un hábito. Se precipita por la entrada asfaltada derrapando. No sabe cuánto le ha costado llegar (el tiempo ya sólo puede medirlo en los azotes de dolor que nacen desde la Marca), pero está anocheciendo. En la cabaña, custodiada por el cartel que da la bienvenida al Parque Nacional David Crocket, todavía hay luz. Baja del coche, abre el maletero y prepara la mochila con la eficiencia de un sicario. Gasolina y una pistola de bengalas. Hay otros coches. Excursionistas temerarios.

El móvil suena por décima vez. Es Sam y un nuevo mensaje de voz. Lo silencia. Si no lo oye, no existe. Si no lo ve, no tiene que pensar en lo que está haciendo. Pasa por delante de la puerta iluminada del edificio en dirección a la masa boscosa que rodea el aparcamiento, paso militar, mirada concentrada. Percibe el movimiento de una figura corriendo dentro de su visión periférica y a continuación un grito "eh, adónde va, deténgase". Sigue caminando hasta notar una presión sobre su hombro derecho. Se gira con la pistola en la mano para apuntar directamente a la cabeza de un tío de poco más de metro setenta, uniforme marrón y expresión acojonada.

—Ni se te ocurra intentarlo. —Voz fría.

El desgraciado levanta las manos y cierra los ojos, flexionando las piernas como si se estuviera meando en los pantalones. Dean no quiere visitas de la Policía ni llamadas inoportunas de teléfono, así que le golpea en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con un movimiento rápido de la culata. El tipo cae al suelo a peso muerto y Dean se da la vuelta sin molestarse en comprobar si sigue respirando. Ya no importa. Pone un pie en la tierra rojiza y el bosque lo devora.

Las palpitaciones rabiosas de su brazo marcan el ritmo y la dirección de sus pasos. Camina rápido, envuelto por un arrebato suicida, mientras las ramas de los árboles crean siluetas tétricas. No siente el cansancio, ni el sudor, ni los arañazos de los arbustos. Sigue el sendero con la mente fija en su objetivo. El aire le pica en la piel, huele a ceniza, a materia en descomposición. Se acerca, lo sabe. La senda desemboca en una explanada iluminada por una luna llena pálida y demacrada. Hay tiendas, un fuego, nadie a la vista. Un grito rasga el silencio contenido de la noche y se inicia la cuenta atrás que ha estado esperando. Sus piernas responden impulsadas por la sed que ruge en su sistema sanguíneo. Corre, salta, esquiva piedras y arbustos mientras el paisaje se licua en líneas blancas y negras a su alrededor. Otro grito, gruñidos, y escucha los crujidos de la vegetación, los sollozos de alguien que ya es una víctima. Una respiración, dos más, y ve el contorno desdibujado de una figura escuálida entre los troncos de los pinos. Embiste a la criatura con su propio cuerpo mientras siente la liberación que proporciona la violencia. La chica, tirada en el suelo, se escabulle a un lugar seguro y la Marca se contrae de júbilo en cuanto su puño encuentra algo sólido contra lo que estrellarse. El efecto es como un chute de droga dura. Suelta las riendas de cualquier autocontrol y se deja arrastrar por el sabor metálico del combate. Sabe que así no puede matarlo, pero da igual. Golpea, lo tira al suelo, encuentra una rama caída, lo apalea con saña hasta hacerlo sangrar, poniendo todo su peso en cada golpe. Intuye a su espalda gemidos humanos de horror y saca la pistola. Dos tiros de pólvora a bocajarro antes de sacar la pistola de bengalas. Un "bum", una llamarada y el wendigo se retuerce en un fulgor amarillo y naranja. No puede apartar la mirada. Hay algo placentero, casi obsceno, en los aullidos agónicos que desprende esa boca deforme mientras se desintegra.

Cuando los últimos destellos se desvanecen, se encara con la chica, que sigue tirada en el suelo con aspecto de haber visto una película de género gore. Se aproxima, la sangre le late en los oídos, le empaña los ojos, aprieta la pistola entre sus dedos que siguen hambrientos de gatillo. Ella repta hacia atrás, alejándose. Y entonces, un grito "¡Dean!" y unos brazos que lo atrapan desde atrás con la fuerza de una prensadora. Castiel. Le siguen flashes entrecortados, rápidos, como si el tiempo se arrugara sobre sí mismo. Su hermano pasa junto a él corriendo, se agacha al lado de la mujer, ella se agarra a su cuerpo como si fuera un salvavidas. Sam le mira y la bruma que cubre a Dean se disipa, el corazón se ralentiza. Su hermano tiene esa mirada: opaca, asustada. Esa que dice "dime que no pensabas hacerlo".

Y querría contestar a su pregunta. Quería decirle que no pensaba hacerlo. Agacha la cabeza. Pero no puede.

Lo siguiente que es capaz de registrar es que está sentado en la parte trasera del Impala y que los rugidos de la Marca se han convertido ahora en un murmullo sordo. Castiel lo vigila desde fuera del vehículo mientras su hermano se encarga de Mandy (primera noticia de su nombre) y de limpiar el reguero de conmociones que Dean ha dejado por el camino. Cuando termina, Sam se acerca a Cas. Los ve intercambiar susurros amortiguados a través del cristal de las ventanillas, con las facciones endurecidas por la luz de los faros del coche. No los oye, pero sabe lo que dicen. Al final, Sam entra al vehículo y Castiel se aleja en dirección al Lincoln Continental Mark V parado en la otra punta del aparcamiento. Sam se limita a poner en marcha el coche sin decir nada. El silencio es atronador.

—¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? —Se atreve a farfullar Dean.

Su hermano suelta el aire que ha estado conteniendo y le mira por el espejo retrovisor. Ojos vacíos, gélidos.

—Por el GPS del teléfono.

Su hermano arranca, siguiendo el Lincoln de Castiel, y Dean se hunde en el asiento. En sus entrañas aparece una alimaña que se entretiene en agujerearle el estómago durante todo el camino.

Es el viaje más largo de su vida.

Llegan a Fairview pasada la medianoche, rozando las primeras horas de un miércoles que ya parece condenado. Su hermano apaga el motor del Impala enfrente de la puerta de la casa (de su casa). No han cruzado ni una frase en las tres horas que ha durado el trayecto y Sam sólo rompe la dinámica para informarle de que se va directo a la cama. El portazo que da al salir es tan desolador como el vacío que siente por dentro. Castiel le espera fuera del coche, pero él sólo tiene ojos para Sam, para esos hombros hundidos que entran en la casa sin mirar atrás. Se queda quieto unos minutos mientras la alimaña de su abdomen alcanza proporciones monstruosas. La sensación de pérdida se le enquista en la carne como un dardo envenenado. Al final, se obliga a salir del Impala para enfrentarse a Cas. La noche es fría y Castiel le observa con rostro de soldado impasible.

—Mira… yo… —¿Qué puede decir? Se pasa la mano por el pelo, pero Castiel no se compadece.

—Te lo dije, Dean. —Su tono es más duro que el granito—. Te dije lo que pasaría, pero decidiste seguir jugando a tu manera. Ni siquiera has podido aguantar dos días. —Señala hacia la casa y eleva la voz—. Me ha preguntado por Mabon, sospecha que le estamos ocultando algo. Y eso no es lo peor. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente Sam? ¿Tienes idea de lo que supone para él pasar por esto otra vez?

Las acusaciones son como dentelladas. Y de pronto, tiene la necesidad de culparle. Él tendría que haberle ayudado, era su puta responsabilidad sacarlo de esta realidad.

—¡No, no lo sé! —escupe—. ¡Quizás si me lo hubieras contado, no estaríamos en esta situación! ¿Qué más secretos escondes, Cas? ¿Qué pasó con Sam? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

Una chispa de furia atraviesa los ojos de Castiel mientras lo coge por las solapas de la chaqueta.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Dean se calla, embargado por la impresión de que algo terrible va a pasar. Aun así, le sostiene la mirada, ya no puede retroceder. Lo siguiente que dice Castiel está plagado de desdén—. Esas visiones que te mandan los emisarios de Mabon no son presagios. Son imágenes del pasado. Sam estuvo a punto de morir y eras tú quien empuñaba el arma.

La información alcanza sus oídos y su mente, pero no puede procesarla. El mundo pierde densidad y, de repente, es como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo que no tiene final. No puede ser verdad. Las manos de Castiel, gracias a Dios, siguen sujetándolo. Sam. Muerto. Cas sigue hablando, ignorando la tormenta que se está gestando en su interior. No quiere escucharlo.

—Fue en una nave abandonada, a las afueras de Riverside. Estabais cazando un nido de vampiros y cuando empezaste a matar ya no pudiste parar. Exactamente como hoy. Sam intentó detenerte y... si yo no hubiera estado allí, tendríamos una historia diferente que contar. —Cas le suelta la chaqueta con desprecio y Dean no sabe cómo, pero consigue mantenerse en pie—. No voy a consentir que pongas en peligro los avances que hemos conseguido. Dame tu brazo.

Dean obedece por inercia mientras Castiel le levanta la manga de la cazadora y le corta el brazo con un cuchillo. No le escuece, no siente nada, ha perdido cualquier atisbo de voluntad. Permanece en el sitio como si estuviera sedado, y deja que Cas recoja su sangre en un frasco. Le cuesta una vida entera sobreponerse y formular una pregunta coherente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cas guarda el tarro en un bolsillo.

—Voy a hacer lo que me pediste, devolverte a tu tiempo. —El desapego en tono traspasa todas las barreras de Dean—. No te necesito para invocar a Mabon, sólo necesito tu sangre. Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a pisar este sitio nunca más. ¿Dónde está la cicuta?

Dean atinar a decir "en el maletero" mientras se queda allí, de pie. Es vagamente consciente del ruido de un capó, de las luces fantasmales de un coche. Le lleva un rato darse cuenta de que Cas se ha largado y de que su presencia ha sido sustituida por un zumbido que ya es tan familiar como el ronroneo de la Marca. Aparece una figura encapuchada. El emisario camina despacio, sin hacer ruido, una silueta recortada por el resplandor cadavérico de la luna llena. La túnica negra le llega hasta los pies y es como si flotara sobre la hojarasca de los pinos. Llega hasta él y, esta ocasión, no es aterrador: es rencontrarse con un viejo amigo. No hace mención de resistirse, ya sabe lo que le va a mostrar y ahora es consciente de que no puede cambiarlo. El rostro de aquella mujer, Valentina, se materializa en su pensamiento y todo cobra significado. " _Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes_ _"._ Cuando la conexión se establece, la Marca de Caín responde con ferocidad y todo su cuerpo tiembla. En esta ocasión, no hay fotogramas intermitentes, ni imágenes descabezadas batallando para abrirse camino en su mente. Todo fluye con la suavidad de una película televisada. Ve a Sam muriéndose entre sus brazos, la espada de Caín manchada de sangre y a Castiel volcándose sobre su hermano que pierde la vida por momentos. Siente todas las emociones de la humanidad proyectadas en unos segundos, pero no aparta la vista. Por una vez, hay algo más allá de ese pasado despiadado. Puede vislumbrar la recuperación de Sammy, la alegría desmedida de los días siguientes y una recaída, los encontronazos con la idea de Sam de que "el amor" todo lo puede y sus contestaciones condescendientes. Su negativa a esa solución, su aceptación posterior, la frustración, las risas, la búsqueda de una localización segura y las semanas que después habían conformado una vida muy cercana a la felicidad.

Los besos de Sam en la penumbra.

Cuando la presencia desaparece, abre los ojos. Está solo en mitad de la explanada. De repente hay algo infinitamente triste luchando en su pecho. Comprende los motivos de Mabon, los mensajes, la estúpida necesidad del equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. Se adentra en la casa y se presenta en el cuarto de Sam, despojado de cualquier disfraz. Su hermano, tumbado en la cama, se digna a levantar los ojos del libro que está leyendo para dedicarle una mirada indescifrable. Dean se queda junto a la puerta y le suelta la primera chorrada que pasa por su mente:

—¿No puedes dormir? —Señala el mamotreto que Sam sujeta en las manos—. Veo que te van los somníferos potentes.

Sam entrecierra los ojos y vuelve al libro.

—No es un buen momento para eso que tú llamas humor.

Dos metros nunca habían parecido tan enormes como entonces. Algo le impulsa a acortar la distancia que les separa. Tiene la necesidad imperiosa de reconectar con Sam, con ese lazo invisible que nació hace treinta y dos años. No sabe cómo hacerlo.

—Reconócelo, no puedes resistirte a mi naturaleza adorable. —Finge una sonrisa.

Su hermano no se ablanda, cierra el libro del golpe y lo lanza contra la mesilla.

—Mira, he intentado comprenderte, de verdad que lo he intentado. He tenido mucha paciencia. —Habla muy rápido, como si necesitara empuje para decir todo lo que necesita—. Pero he llegado a mi límite. ¡¿Es esto lo que quieres?! ¡¿Suicidarte?! ¡¿Morir en una vorágine de gloria?! —Alza los brazos, levantándose de la cama, y Dean retrocede. Están frente a frente—. Contéstame, Dean, porque si es así, muy bien, pero no cuentes conmigo. No voy a quedarme a ver cómo te destruyes.

El pecho de Sam sube y baja como si acabara de correr los cien metros lisos. La cara descompuesta. Dean en lo único que puede pensar es en que estuvo a punto de matarlo. De matar a ese Sam que le mira desde arriba con el corazón abierto en canal. Coge el brazo de su hermano para acercarlo. Sam se tensa.

—Escucha… —Se detiene para recuperar el control de su voz. ¿Por dónde empieza?—. Recuerdo lo que hice y no, no quiero volver allí. Pero esto que hay entre nosotros, esto que te estoy obligando a hacer… —Es incapaz de pronunciarlo—. Creo que te estoy destrozando y no puedo soportarlo.

Sam niega ferozmente y le coge la cara con las manos.

—Dean. —La voz de su hermano es tosca, urgente. Dean no sabe si está cabreado o a un segundo de perder los papeles—. ¿No te das cuenta? No quiero ver cómo te conviertes en lo que siempre has odiado, contra lo que siempre hemos luchado. Pero sobre todo no quiero perder esto —los ojos se le oscurecen—, lo que hay entre nosotros.

Dean se queda inmóvil, intentando descifrar el significado de lo que acaba de escuchar, hasta que Sam lo atrapa en ese abrazo que llevan siglos retrasando. A pesar de la ropa, siente los latidos de su hermano en su piel, el aliento de Sam sobre su cuello, el fantasma de sus labios. Dean no piensa, se aferra a su espalda como si acabara de encontrar tierra firme después de meses. Y ese nudo que tenía atrapado en algún lugar de su organismo se deshace. Es como volver a casa. Sam deposita un beso breve detrás de su oreja.

—No tengas miedo… —susurra Sam.

Pero Dean ya no lo tiene. Ha encontrado la luz que equilibra su oscuridad.

Sus manos funcionan solas, como si estuvieran enlazadas a un control remoto. Empiezan en los botones de la camisa de su hermano y continúan bajando hasta alcanzar los pantalones. La Marca se enciende, abrasa; pero toda su atención está concentrada en registrar cada centímetro de piel de Sam. Se besan a tientas, indecisos al principio y luego desatados. Se bebe los suspiros de Sam como si estuviera a punto de morir deshidratado. Sam lo arrastra más cerca, necesitado, buscando la fricción de sus erecciones a través de los pantalones. Y son solo dos movimientos, pero son suficientes para que Dean pierda una respiración y la capacidad de pensar. Le arranca a Sam la poca ropa que le queda mientras lo empuja contra la cama de forma casi violenta. Sam, tendido sobre las sábanas, no parece sorprendido, suelta una de esas sonrisas que tienen sabor a desafío y Dean, desnudo, se abalanza encima de él para borrársela con los labios. La habitación se evapora en la lengua de su hermano, en sus gemidos que golpean directamente contra la polla de Dean. Sam se entrega sin concesiones, agarrándole del culo, forzándole a frotarse más rápido, más fuerte. Tiene los ojos desenfocados, el pelo pegado a la frente y el rostro contraído en una mueca entre el placer y el dolor. A Dean le cruza el pensamiento de que podría correrse así, con esa visión, y entonces, Sam le coge la polla para juntarla con la suya. Empieza masturbarlas y Dean echa la cabeza hacia atrás. El techo se desdibuja bajo las caricias frenéticas. Ha nacido para esto, para sentir las palpitaciones de la erección de su hermano, las manos y la piel de Sam sobre la suya, para sujetarse a él en esta caída libre. Sam gruñe, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso, mientras se humedece la mano con saliva y aumenta la presión sobre el frenillo.

El cerebro de Dean desconecta, ebrio de esa sensación de estar saliéndose de su propio cuerpo. Sin saber cómo, termina bocarriba, sobre la cama. Sam se yergue encima de él, todo músculos definidos, para separarse un segundo y coger de la mesilla un tubo. Se mueve con una confianza que sólo da la práctica. Extiende el líquido transparente sobre su erección y después, mirándole como si estuviera dándole tiempo para arrepentirse, empieza con el culo de Dean. No era lo que había esperado, pero no importa. El tiempo se escapa, se retuerce, hasta que siente la polla de su hermano contra su entrada. Sam es enorme y el primer empujón duele, pero Dean no se amedrenta, hay algo urgente en esa presión que pulsa dentro de sus costillas. Lo necesita así, dentro, salvaje, desgarrador. Que le haga olvidar el dolor incandescente de la Marca. Se impulsa hacia Sam y durante un instante pierde el oxígeno. Su hermano se desploma sobre él con un gemido ahogado, besándole, murmurando palabras rotas "joder… te he echado de menos". Dean le clava las uñas en la espalda mientras se mueven, sumergidos en esa realidad paralela que han construido a base de jadeos. Sam entra despacio, controlándose, poniendo toda su alma en golpear su próstata. Dean se deshace, el dolor es sólo un recuerdo. Obliga a Sam a incrementar el ritmo. A elevarlo a niveles de descarrilamiento. Dean quiere más, más rápido, más fuerte, quiere verle corriéndose contra su culo. Y su hermano no se hace esperar, le folla como todo el mundo debería follar: desbocado, agónico, con la fuerza de una inundación. Le coge de la polla y Dean siente los primeros latidos de su orgasmo. La Marca se estremece. Sam empuja una, dos veces más, manteniendo el ritmo con la mano hasta que el universo detona alrededor Dean en pulsos devastadores. Pierde la visión y la emoción es tan intensa que le estrangula la garganta.

Sam cae a su lado resoplando, respirando aire a bocanadas. Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos, y es raro porque donde debería haber un sentimiento de culpa, Dean sólo puede percibir algo parecido a la calma. La Marca no quema, es como si ya no existiera. Se gira hacia Sam y la sonrisa que le dedica ilumina todos los recovecos oscuros.

—Por fin has vuelto… —le dice.

Y por primera vez en las últimas semanas, duerme toda la noche de tirón, sin pesadillas, con el calor de Sam envolviéndole por completo. No es consciente de cuánto tiempo ha dormido hasta que su hermano lo llama y ve que la luz entra a borbotones por la ventana. Sam supura buen humor en cada gesto.

—Venga, arriba. —dice, arrebatándole el edredón. Dean tiene ganas de asesinarlo. Se frota los ojos con pereza mientras se sienta en la cama—. He hecho esos gofres grasientos que tanto te gustan.

Suspira pesadamente y, al final, se levanta. Es inútil resistirse a ese huracán de alegría. Sam cotorrea mientras salen a la cocina: "He avisado a Jonny, le he dicho que te tomabas el día libre. Yo he avisado también en el instituto… ". Le suelta una tonelada de información en microsegundos. Lo deja hablar, porque detenerlo es imposible. Necesita café. Ya.

Los gofres de Sam son un éxtasis gustativo, aunque se niega a reconocerlo en voz alta cuando su hermano pregunta. Desayunan viendo las noticias y pasan el día en casa, refugiados en su propia burbuja. Atiborrándose de comida "tipo Dean" y discutiendo por lo que van a ver en Netflix. Sam se lo pone muy fácil, y para él es sencillo dejarse arrastrar por todas esas cosas que siempre han estado ahí. Ninguno hace referencia a la noche anterior, pero su efecto todavía bulle entre ellos. Ríen, beben, bromean. A las diez de la noche el teléfono rompe ese espacio casi sagrado que han fabricado. Es Jonathan. El recuerdo de la escena con Austin revolotea en su cabeza antes de contestar:

—Hey, Jonny —Se encoge un poco, preparándose para la regañina o lo que sea que vaya a decirle.

—¡Dean! —Directo, enérgico. No parece cabreado—. Sé que te has cogido el día libre, pero no podía esperar. ¡Austin ha vuelto!

—¿En serio? —Casi no puede creérselo.

—Sí. Ya sabes cómo es. No ha dicho mucho. Ha gruñido algo sobre que se lo ha pensado mejor y ha preguntado por ti... —Sam le mira desde el sofá y parece que intuye las novedades porque también está sonriendo.

Cruza alguna frase más con Jonny antes de despedirse: "Ya te contaré; Jessica insiste en que vengáis a cenar la próxima semana; hay que hablar de la verja que está hecha un desastre". Es como si llevara toda una vida con ellos, como si fueran parte de su familia. Cuando cuelga, se gira hacia su hermano para contárselo.

—Hablando de buenas noticias —dice Sam mientras Dean se lanza, de un salto, al sofá—. Eh, tío, no me chafes… Estuve hablando con Castiel. —Dean se queda rígido. La sombra de Mabon y de todo lo que pasó ayer planea sobre sus cabezas—. Creo que ha encontrado una cura definitiva para la Marca.

El alivio de la falsa alarma da paso a la conmoción. Una cura. Una. Maldita. Cura.

—¿De verdad?¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Seguro?

Pero antes de que Sam pueda contestar, el suelo de la casa empieza a vibrar, las paredes se agrietan, un terremoto que nace desde las profundidades de la tierra. Se levanta del sofá con un brinco. No. No, no, no… Ahora no, maldita sea. Se acerca corriendo a la ventana para buscar la luna. No la encuentra y se da cuenta de que es miércoles. Joder, miércoles, eclipse de luna, Mabon.

—¡CASTIEL! —desesperado.

Siente un estirón desde su ombligo, una fuerza que le extirpa de aquel lugar que nunca fue suyo. Extiende sus brazos hacia Sam, pero es estéril. Lo último que ve es un fogonazo blanco antes de que la imagen de su hermano se desvanezca delante de sus ojos como si fuera humo.

Lo expulsan. Fuera. Para siempre.

Se despierta en una habitación aséptica, inmaculada, con la boca seca y un montón de tubos transparentes que le surcan los brazos. Un "pip, pip, pip" constante y bastante molesto es la única banda sonora que le acompaña. Joder. No sabe dónde se encuentra, pero de lo que está seguro es que ya no está en esa otra realidad. ¡Puto Castiel! Estaba a punto de descubrir la maldita cura… Se incorpora un poco y descubre a Sam contorsionado en una posición imposible y en un sillón demasiado pequeño para él. Tiene una pinta horrible.

—Sam… —El susurro le sale agarrotado, áspero. Nada, el tío sigue durmiendo como un tronco—. ¡Sam!

Su hermano se levanta de golpe. Tiene ojeras inmensas y el aspecto de haber visto un zombi.

—¡Dean! —Se arroja encima de él, tocándole los brazos y las manos como si quisiera comprobar que no es un espejismo—. Estás despierto.

Suelta un bufido.

—¿Y tú eras el hermano listo? —Sam aprieta los labios en plan "no tiene ni puta gracia" y Dean se siente muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Se alegra de haber recuperado a su Sammy—. ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Te encontré inconsciente en mitad de la cueva. Llevas semanas en coma —Se le quiebra levemente la voz—. Los médicos no sabían qué te pasaba, he tenido que falsificar la póliza del seguro para que no nos echasen del hospital… —Sam apoya la frente contra su brazo—. Estás despierto.

Dean le pasa la mano por el pelo como cuando eran pequeños. Puede sentir la angustia, el cansancio, el precio que ha tenido que pagar por esta vida que llevan. El precio que quizás tenga que pagar en el futuro.

—¿Sabes? —Sam levanta la cabeza, ávido de cualquier cosa que quiera decirle—. Creo que, cuando salgamos de aquí, deberíamos de tomarnos un descanso de la caza. ¿Qué te parece?

Sam le mira extrañado, pero no discute.

—¿Y adónde vamos?

Dean sonríe, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. No duda al responder.

—A Fairview, Texas.


End file.
